Giving Up
by IPP
Summary: PREQUEL to Letting Go. Raditz is suspicious of Frieza. Destruction is the only thing that puts a smile on Vegeta's face. Struggling for life, the two come together to share a place on the always bloody grounds of war and love. COMPLETE.
1. One

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (M/M), swearing, (perhaps graphic) rape, blood, crying, sap, extreme angst, rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Summary: Raditz was always Vegeta's bodyguard, his companion. Was it at all possible that he could be less? Or more?

Author's note: Well, I've finally got my ass up and done it. Here, ladies and gentlemen, is the soon-to-be multi-part prequel to _Letting Go_.

I warn you that this has very little of the happiness and fluff that LG did. It also won't be as long (likely ten chapters at most), but I figured I'd give readers of this story some insight into what happened before Vegeta accepted Goku as his mate. I'll try to update regularly.

Enjoy! Thanks everyone who came back to read this. I appreciate you all.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 1-**

"Another weak one."

Scoffing, Raditz hoisted himself from the spacepod, dark eyes glimmering lowly as he took in his surroundings. "This is pathetic. The gods know when we're going to get a real challenge."

The larger of the two followed suit, a meaty finger already poised upon the button of his scouter. "Mhmm. I can't detect anything with a reading over 400." He stared at Raditz through the blue glass. "Are we the only ones on this job?"

"No." The long-maned Saiyan spat at the soil in a vexed manner, kicking some nearby foliage aside with his boot. "Prince Vegeta is assigned as well. His…injuries are being tended to."

"Injuries?" Nappa looked surprised. "What's he injured from? He was fine the last time I saw him."

Silence. "There was an accident on one of the other planets," Raditz eventually got out, leaning back against his space capsule as he affixed Nappa with his best attempt at a trustworthy gaze. He didn't fancy betraying his suspicions regarding the Prince to the burly Saiyan; Vegeta's honor was among the highest upon his list of desires. Put simply, Nappa couldn't keep his mouth shut. Thankfully for sake of secrecy, it wasn't very difficult to fool the big buffoon.

"He is expected sometime within the next few hours."

To his relief, Nappa accepted his explanation without much thought. "Oh. With any luck, we'll be done by then." A wide smirk swept over the larger's lips. "I can't wait to get some food. I hope the inhabitants have a bit of meat on their-"

Raditz intentionally decided not to pay any further attention to this particular rant, and turned his attention to the landscape, brows furrowing into an unimpressed scowl. Every planet was the same. Rock, dust, the lingering taste of cold, scarce oxygen. No matter the diversity of inhabitants, the grimy, dead flesh that they all became bore the same sickly greenish color, that same foul odor. The blandness of this job sickened him to the point of disgust. In his eyes, the only aspect of this trade worth experiencing was hearing the shrieks and screams of terror ring out at his will.

Every prisoner that sank to their knees, begging for his mercy, brought a smile to his lips that only such unfaltering obedience could provoke.

He hated to deprive his Prince of that sort of enjoyment.

"And I whapped him over the head, and he took his girly ass crying all the way back to-"

"Shut up, Nappa," Raditz replied automatically, tail tightening around his waist as he hovered up a few feet into the stale air. "We'd better get on it or Frieza will have our heads. It's been weeks since I've had fresh meat." He sniffed, biting wind whipping through his coarse mane. "Prince Vegeta will be here soon. It's our duty to take care of him when he arrives."

'_I have a feeling he's going to need it.'_

Seemingly of a similar opinion to the one stated, Nappa turned and followed, leaving deep footprints in his wake.

--

Vegeta yanked at the side of the gauze bandage with his teeth, hissing as deep shots of pain rocketed through his abused arm. That bastard. That fucking bastard. How could he refuse him a regen tank when he so obviously needed one?

Eyes narrowed, the Saiyan braced himself as his space capsule gave another unexpected hurtle through space, stomach jumping as a result. The coppery scent of his own blood thickened the already stagnant air. Vegeta sighed heavily.

At least this impromptu job got him away from Frieza for a few days.

Another hiss left chapped lips as the capsule dipped suddenly downwards, quickening its speed as it broke the weak atmosphere of whatever planet he was coming to 'renovate'. Being a Saiyan, he knew he was ideal for this sort of work. The grinding of bones, the sputter and sizzle of heated blood. All brought color to the dark and dull life he had otherwise been left with.

He shifted again, feeling the space capsule steady itself as it prepared to break the atmosphere of whatever planet he had come to. Taking a deep breath in an effort to silence the agonized moans that seemed determined to escape his throat, the Prince braced his booted feet against either side of the pod, hands clenched into bloody fists beneath immaculate gloves. Before another shivering dose of stale oxygen could find its way to his lungs, Vegeta's surroundings went dark, the small florescent lights above his head flickering out. His eyes widened. What was-

"Ahh!"

Vegeta's aching bones protested as he was slammed mercilessly against the side of the ship. Head swimming with nausea and agony, the Prince unsuccessfully attempted to right himself, stomach lurching as he felt the pod swerve once more to the side. Suddenly realizing the danger he was in, Vegeta frantically dragged his hands over the control panel, hissing as a broken finger twisted as a result. The ship gave another unexpected dive, shaking back and forth violently as it broke the atmospheric barrier.

Vegeta hissed, feeling blood from his injuries pool between his legs. Through the darkness of the interior, he could only make out the slight, cold glow of the nearing planet, eyes fluttering shut. Whirrs thrummed through his head, tears running down his cheeks as his surroundings took another cruel jerk off course. Now lost in blackness as he struggled to remain awake, Vegeta finally let loose the cry he had been suppressing, all control surrendered. He couldn't see, couldn't speak. He could only scream.

The last functioning remnants of his common sense reminded Vegeta that he should be used to that by now.

Shuddering as his desire to remain awake began to fail him, the Prince found himself defenseless to unconsciousness, sparks of color exploding before his mind's eye. The movement around him stopped, a hard, unforgiving surface smashed into his broken body, and all went black, blood trickling over his lips.

--

Why so short/unexplained? 'Cause it's the first one ;3 Review & stay tuned.


	2. The Dead Part of Life

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Got rid of that horrendous summary O.o eh.

Chapter two. Beware the psychological angst.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 2- The Dead Part of Life**

"Maybe we should splash him with some water or something?"

The voices reached Vegeta through his muddled state, the first thing he was aware of save for throbbing pain. Blackness sat dully before his eyes. Unable to do anything but, the Prince remained silent, listening.

"No, you idiot! He needs rest!" A pause, followed by a gentle grunt. "And we haven't got enough water for the trip back anyways."

Vaguely recognizing the growl, Vegeta grunted softly and painfully wrenched open one eye, blinking cluelessly as two blurry figures came into view. He swallowed dryly, finding the scent around him familiar. "R-Raditz…?"

His vision sharpened as the figure bent down, startling him as a calloused hand was placed on his shoulder. "Water," he demanded in a hasty tone. Vegeta was befuddled further until he saw the larger man run off out of sight, watching him return with exhaustion. Cool drops dripped down over the pale flesh of his cheeks.

"Here, drink." Vegeta, surprised by the uncharacteristically soft tone, tilted his head up just enough to take the fluid from its vessel into his mouth, inhaling sharply as the pain hit him full force. A cry left his throat, his head falling back onto the soil. Gloved fingers shook.

"What the Hell?!" he coughed, chest heaving as he stared up at his two lone followers. He tried in vain to move his tail, moisture welling up in his eyes as a sensitive ligament tore. "I-I'm going to kill F-"

Voice lost to agony, Vegeta slumped weakly against the wall of the space pod, gazing shakily at his followers as he bit the tears back. He had only a vague idea of what had transpired to leave him in this condition; a few sparks of light and the memory of his own screams, but again, that wasn't anything new. He could recall a thousand times when he had experienced such trauma at a certain changeling's hands. Perhaps this was a dream.

He almost would have thought so if he wasn't in so much fucking pain.

"Your ship went out." Nappa pointed to the destroyed capsule behind his Prince. "Blew a fuse or something. You were lucky we got to you in time." He winced as Vegeta tried to turn around. "Don't move. You'll make it worse."

"I'll move if I want to, Nappa," Vegeta snapped out, taking a bit of sadistic pleasure in watching the elder man fall silent. He sniffed, blinking rapidly to dislodge a flake of blood from his eye. "Wh-what planet are we on?"

"Tressik." Raditz' voice sounded tired as the long-maned warrior shuffled forward, stopping before his Prince and lowering his head respectfully. "Or…Frieza Seventeen, now. We killed everything off."

Vegeta choked back a whimper, eyes directed at the ground. "It's clean?" he inquired, immediately hating his reflexive use of the term he had been taught by Frieza himself. The bastard killed off thousands and thousands of beings in the name of 'cleaning' the universe to make way for his empire. Blood soaked dirt crumbled in the Prince's palm.

"Does that mean we're due to go back?" He almost didn't want to. He could deal with a broken tail and some bruises if it meant escaping Frieza's base for awhile. The prospect of a regeneration tank suddenly failed to be a worthy incentive.

Both larger Saiyans were silent for a moment, neither wanting to defy their Prince's will. However, none of the three were strangers to disappointment, to pain. Eventually, it was Raditz who spoke up.

"We received communication. Frieza expects us back within the day."

Vegeta's head twinged painfully at the news. He should have expected as much, but that didn't lessen the fear any. Instinctively, he bit said emotion back from view, saying nothing as he was helped to his feet. "What…about the ship?" he asked in an unintentionally hopeless tone, inwardly hating the fact that he was the one asking questions. He was the Prince. His followers should spend every available moment kneeling before him.

Raditz pointed towards one of the other capsules. "Yours is dead, so we can share mine." He lowered his head momentarily, seemingly having remembered the duty of respect which was always incredibly strained in situations like this. "If you don't mind it, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta couldn't have cared less. Their destination remained as grim a prospect as ever. Sighing, he turned painfully to the smaller of his two subjects, a growl of pain slipping out between his lips. "Whatever, Raditz."

As he was placed into the warrior's lap, the Prince of all Saiyans let himself fall unconscious, the creaky scratch of the pod door his only lullaby.

--

"I wouldn't be surprised if it killed him."

"Shut up, Zarbon." Frieza tossed the capsule controller down onto his immaculate desk, tail waving indecisively as he kept his eyes off his subject. "You need to learn when to keep that mouth of yours closed. Another slip up like that and my hand just might slip on the remote for your ship while you're out on a mission." Shiny, black nails tapped warningly against the glass. "Are we clear?"

Zarbon followed orders, eyes fixated obediently on the floor. "Yes, my lord," he managed to reply, doing everything in his power to keep from angering his Changeling master. Anything to keep his own ship from going down.

"I doubt he died from a little fall like that," Frieza continued speaking as if no threats had been given, showing no signs that he knew of or cared about Zarbon's presence behind him. "No. Saiyans are more difficult to stamp out than they're worth." A glint passed through crimson eyes as the Changeling turned around. "Although they are good for…some purposes."

Impenetrable quiet filled the room. If there was one thing Zarbon had learned throughout his life under Frieza, it was that silence tended to be a virtue when speaking wasn't explicitly ordered.

Nevertheless, Frieza seemed to have lost interest in his one-sided conversation. "You may leave, Zarbon," he granted, yawning daintily into his hand as he watched the practiced bow and retreat. It was never any fun when the underlings learned to control their fear.

Watching them squirm was the only thing that kept him entertained.

Sighing, the Changeling took a seat at his desk, arms folded in a spiritless display of boredom. He couldn't wait until the little Prince got back.

--

Raditz stared at Vegeta's face through the blue glass, chewing at his lip. Nappa had left a few minutes before, likely having done the smarter thing by exiting the prohibited area, but the long-maned warrior just hadn't cared enough to follow. On a place like Frieza's ship, it was both difficult and painful to care about anything.

Excluding his Prince, that was.

One hand placed on the surface of the tank, Raditz took another silent moment to watch the smaller Saiyan recover. It amazed him how effortlessly one would be able to break the glass beneath his fingertips, or, perhaps more accurately, how easy it would be for someone else on the ship to do it. How simple would it be for Zarbon, or for one of those Ginyu bastards, maybe, to punch a hole in this vulnerable exterior and put to rest any chance for Vegeta's recovery?

The mere thought left him seething. His Prince deserved better than this torture.

Lip bit, Raditz removed his hand and swung his fist angrily into the thin air before his face, dark brows twitching. How dare he?! How dare Frieza take his Prince, his honorable, young, strong superior, and force him into a life of blind, torturous servitude?! Vegeta had no idea what this universe was like, save for the identical planets and scent of dead flesh.

Raditz founds himself thinking over the details of Vegeta's life, eyelids fluttering as he wrenched his eyes from his unconscious Prince's face. He could hardly remember a time when anything but a smirk or emotionless gaze had been on that royal visage. Vegeta was only fifteen years old, for God's sake. It wasn't fair. He was a kid.

"He's just a kid," the warrior found himself muttering out loud, immediately blinking away the tears that began to well up in dark eyes. He stilled himself, gaze drifting slowly back to the face of his royal leader. How dare he lose such control in his Prince's presence? What made him think he had any right to pity Vegeta so? How could he lose his control and cry? Vegeta never cried. If his Prince could keep strong, he had to fight to do the same.

But…

"He's a kid."

All of Raditz' control flew immediately out the window as the lashed out in front of one of the empty tanks, swinging his fist into the machine, hissing out in rage as his skin was cut by the sharp metal. He could feel the blood over his hands as he smashed and pounded violently at the glass, head becoming fuzzy with the strong scent. "He's only a kid!" he declared again loudly, not caring if anyone caught him in the midst of his destruction. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

Vegeta deserved so much better than this hellhole.

Screaming out among the crackling of blown fuses and clanking shards of glass, Raditz poised himself to take another blow at the already demolished machine, only to find himself immobilized as a strong arm gripped him from behind.

"Raditz!" Nappa's voice sounded more fearful than anything. "What the hell are you doing?! You'll get all three of us killed! Frieza will-"

But Raditz couldn't hear anymore. He was too busy gulping back strained sobs, staring from a distance at his unconscious Prince's face through the blue liquid. His control was gone, shattered like the glass at his feet. It was all he could do to keep from bawling out aloud at the unfairness of it all.

He had to find a way to save Vegeta, but if his Prince couldn't save himself, he knew that the chances were a million to one.

All he wanted was for Vegeta to learn to live again.

Losing a battle against his insistent coughs and sobs of misery, Raditz allowed himself to be dragged off by the stronger warrior, bloody fingers trembling at his sides.

--

Review?


	3. Restraint

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Sorry last chapter was dull. This is more entertaining. Plus, there's a tad bit of comic relief. -waggles eyebrows- This one is mostly Raditz' POV, but there will be more Veggie in the next one.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 3- Restraint**

"Ay, mates, check me out! I'm like porcupine head over there!" An effeminate toss of white hair and mock expression of sternness sent all five Ginyus roaring with laughter.

Grunting, Raditz reached across the table for his drink, deliberately ignoring Jeice's taunts. It wasn't as if he could do anything about them in his current state, anyways. His rations had been cut in half for the week, and he was covered with gauze from head to toe, kept from a regeneration tank as part of punishment.

Honestly, he was surprised the damn changeling hadn't just killed him.

More shocking was the fact that he hadn't been beaten to within an inch of his life. Well, not at Frieza's hands, anyways. His own tantrum had injured him enough to the point of near unconsciousness. It hadn't come as a shock, however, that his master had figured out he was the source of the destruction in the medical room. Raditz had been called to Frieza's lair within an hour of his breakdown.

So here he was, bandaged and starving to death in the cafeteria, while a bunch of prissy, dancing freaks took pleasure in insulting his hair from across the room.

Perfect.

"Prince Vegeta," he muttered, thoughts turning to the smaller Saiyan who had undoubtedly left the regeneration tank by now. Honestly, he was almost more afraid of what Vegeta would do to him than he had been about Frieza's punishment. Though young, Vegeta had already mastered levels of strength Raditz could only dream of. And it was no secret that putting the Prince in danger tended to yield seriously painful results.

Raditz recognized, with a sigh, that he had done just that. He grunted. Good job, porcupine head.

As he as debating what sort of punishment Vegeta would dish out for his foolishness (and several more snickers rang out from the other end of the cafeteria at something Raditz could bet wasn't remotely funny), Raditz forced himself painfully to his feet, heading off down the metal hallway. He listened to the sound of his feet clanking as he walked, black eyes flickering up and down the corridor. A soft, evanescent gasp met his sensitive ears as he passed the door to Vegeta's room, causing him to look to the side.

He stiffened, one eye twitching slightly. Another almost imperceptible noise reassured him that it wasn't only his imagination.

Did he dare…?

Deciding he was already in enough trouble as it was, Raditz went to continue on his depressed stroll when another sound reverberated off the metal walls, louder this time. Lip bit indecisively, the tall warrior strode up to Vegeta's closed door, hearing another groaning gasp of what sounded like pain.

The Saiyan sighed mentally. If Vegeta was hurt again, he wouldn't let him go untreated this time. He was going to go in whether it resulted in more punishment or not.

Without another thought, Raditz opened the door. Somewhat surprised to find it unlocked, he tiptoed slowly through the room, finding it quiet all of a sudden. He frowned. What about-

"Ahh!!"

There. Now certain that this agonized sound was indeed coming from his Prince, he stalked slowly towards the adjoined showers and peeked in through another oddly open door, immediately affixing his gaze on the covered shower stall. The patter and wet splash of water could be heard behind the cheap, opaque curtain concealing the shower's contents, and Raditz could see small drizzles tricking down over the tile floor. Nothing else, however, seemed to suggest Vegeta's presence at all.

Until another moan came, that was.

Now certain that his Prince was in some sort of terrible agony, Raditz darted forward and nearly tore off the shower curtain in his haste, coming nearly face-to-face with a naked, seemingly unharmed Vegeta.

Raditz' mouth was already moving. "Prince, Vegeta, forgive me. I was-"

"Rrr!" The snarl caught the taller warrior off guard. Confused beyond all measure, Raditz watched his smaller superior turn around to face the shower wall, back bended forwards as he seemed to grip his thighs. The slow, cold feeling of dread began to trickle back into Raditz' gut.

Had Frieza actually done what he had suspected the changeling had been doing?

His blood boiled as he stared at the wet, slightly trembling back, and he felt like blowing something to bits again. Vegeta deserved better than this

"Prince Vegeta, I-" He began, eyes trailing over the dark, tamed locks that ran over the smaller shoulders. "Are you hurt? Has Frieza-"

"G-go, Raditz!"

Raditz was too full of concern to obey orders. "Vegeta, I want to help you!" he said more loudly, heart hurting as Vegeta grasped at the area between his thighs. How dare that bastard Frieza touch his Prince so intimately?! He could only imagine the pain he must have gone through. "I want to help-"

"Go. Away!" Vegeta's tone was thick with what sounded like more fear than anything. "Leave me be! Go away!"

About to once again defy orders in the name of Vegeta's health and safety, Raditz reached out through the cold stream of water to touch his Prince's shoulder. Moments later, a hard thwack was delivered to the side of his head and Raditz found himself on his side, bruised face and bloody lip against the cool tile. Swallowing back a groan, he forced himself up a final time, sighing. "Vegeta-"

"LEAVE!" The curtain was closed now, obstructing any view of his distraught Prince. Raditz gave a heavy huff, standing as he rubbed at his face. Fine. If Vegeta wanted him to leave, he could leave. The least he could do was follow his Prince's orders if Vegeta's pride had been so demolished and humiliated as he suspected it had.

It wasn't fair, but he didn't see what other choice he had.

Restraining the urge to smash something just because Vegeta was in the room, Raditz left the quarters slowly and broke into a run, eyes shut until he reached his own door.

--

Nappa gave one of his clueless, trademark stares, chest heaving as he leaned back against the nearby wall of the main training room. "Frieza what?"

"That bastard raped him!" Still on his feet, an infuriated Raditz swung his fist into the open air. "I knew it! Vegeta's only fifteen! How dare he?!" In a place where the slightly smaller warrior really should have been watching his mouth, lest one of the Ginyus tip off the head changeling, Raditz still found himself unable to keep quiet. "He was hissing and red and everything! He was even grabbing between his legs!" he continued in a slightly quieter voice, staring at his comrade for a response.

Nappa looked as thoughtful as anyone with his particular face could possibly look, head drooping forward to where Raditz could no longer see his expression. Satisfied that the larger Saiyan shared in his grief and anger (and idly wondering how he was going to control the other should his wrath get out of hand the way his own had earlier), Raditz was about to continue on his rant when low chuckles began to resonate through the air, increasing in volume as Nappa threw his head back and laughed.

Raditz was infuriated. "What do you think is funny about this?!" he asked, unable to believe the chortles and sniggers he was hearing. "Don't you care about him at all?! What in God's name-"

"And you call me an idiot!" The larger Saiyan was still snickering, moustache twitching around his lips. He affixed Raditz with a slightly suspicious gaze, smirking. "You fool, Raditz. Don't you know what happens to all male Saiyans around his age?"

Raditz was about to yell out another angry comment when realization hit, causing his eyes to widen. "You mean…" He bit his lips, mind turning over the earlier incident. Vegeta _had_ been rather flushed…"You think he's hit?"

"I know he has." Nappa rolled his eyes. "Where have you been? I've been scenting it on him for the last few days." The burly Saiyan stood up, one eyebrow cocked as if already confused again. "Do you want to be the one to help him take care of it?"

"I-I think he'll figure out how to handle it by himself until we get sent off on another job, or something," Raditz sighed out, remembering how difficult his own heat had been to get through. He decided he didn't want to leave Vegeta alone through it until they got sent to "clean" another planet, knowing that could prolong his Prince's confusion. He just had to make sure Frieza didn't catch him…interacting more than necessary. "Actually, I'll…I can do it. I mean, I'll talk to him."

No longer concerned about his previous bout of training, Raditz simply continued to go through his automatic punches and kicks, trying not to remember the way Vegeta's smooth, young back had looked under the spray of the shower. He shivered, instantly regretting that thought. Maybe the insanity of this ship was finally getting to his head.

He couldn't allow it to. Vegeta meant more to him than his own life did.

"I'll talk to him," he repeated softly to himself, ignoring the rising desires that insisted he do more.

--

Finally free of Frieza's presence, Zarbon gave a hushed sigh of relief and strolled into his nearby quarters, removing the single barrette from his braid of green. Snatching a nearby brush from the small bathroom countertop, he slowly began to run the bristles through his long locks, amber eyes affixed on the mirror. Only when a Saiyan face made its presence known in the looking glass was his previous relief startled.

Blinking rapidly in surprise, Zarbon twisted around in a rather clumsy manner, immediately spotting Raditz in the slightly open doorway. "Saiyan," he eventually got out, schooling his face to appear unaffected. "Get out of my room. You're tainting it with your disgusting smell."

"Nice to see you too," Raditz grunted, arms folded over his chest. He was aware that pissing Zarbon off was a bad idea for several reasons, but their relationship wasn't as volatile as it could have been. Neither had gone out of their way to cross each other's paths, Raditz because of fear and Zarbon due to simple dislike. "Why're you up so late, Flitz? Lose your eye cream? I'll bet Jeice has some you can borrow."

"Watch your mouth," the cerulean-skinned sighed out, not at all in the mood for discord. Ten full hours of catering to Frieza's unstoppable ego and choosy dinner preferences made an exhausting day to say the least.

Raditz refused to do as told. "Whatever. Look, prettyboy, I need to know when Frieza's going to send us on another job." A pause, followed by a slightly less arrogant tone. "I assumed you would know."

Zarbon raised a manicured brow in annoyance, turning away from the mirror to face the brawnier man. "How should I know?" he drawled in apparent disinterest, one long-nailed hand fingering his right earring. "Do you honestly believe Frieza expects me to keep track of that sort of stuff?"

Raditz saw right through the façade. "Yes, I do."

"Fine." While Zarbon would have likely snapped back with a threat had he not been so exhausted, the stronger man decided he would just give in, ignoring the protests of his ego. "Saiyans shall be sent to Harlock Eight in three days. Usual routine. Eighty hours allotted." He sniffed. "You do know you can just look at the assignment screen?"

Raditz felt like a complete idiot. Where was his head today?

"You Saiyans really are as primitive as you appear," Zarbon yawned out, but there was no fire behind the insult. "Now get your ass out. I can't be kept awake by your idiocy."

Raditz, deciding not to provoke the other further, followed orders this time, muttering something regarding 'beauty sleep' as he saw himself out.

--

More to come! :D


	4. Unexpected

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Wellp, now that it's beginning to pick up just a tad, some of the grimness will really start. Not much in this chapter, but there's more angst to come, so beware.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 4- Unexpected**

Dealing relentless punches and kicks into the surrounding air, Vegeta continued to exhaust himself in the corner of the training facility, silently pleased with the way the flex of muscle and burn of stretched sinew was affecting his traitorous body. Ever since the night before last, when he had been caught by Raditz in the midst of utter, un-Princely confusion and distress, his unsettled embarrassment had continued to plague him, as well as the odd…symptoms of his unknown affliction. He didn't understand what had happened, and that disturbed him; the world had always been simple shades of easily readable black and white. He ate, he killed, he kneeled before Frieza, and he slept with what little time he had left. Nothing in that previous schedule, however, had included the unprompted hardening of an organ he had never paid much attention to before.

Snarling, the Prince continued his sheer destruction of the invisible enemy, mind wandering back to what Raditz had asked him during his humiliating episode. What did the larger Saiyan think Frieza had done to him? Why was he so concerned? Was what had happened bad, or dangerous, maybe? Was it bad that it had continued to go on since that occurrence two days ago?

Vegeta shivered, trying not to think about the way his body had gone from pale to pink, the odd, uncomfortable pooling of heat that had risen up in his gut. His tail puffed behind him, inviting stares from a few other warriors about. He growled at them, watching most return to their business. Except one.

"Aww, look at the little Princey," Jeice stalked up, laying a gloved hand on the sweating Vegeta's shoulder. Green eyes glimmered, coaxing the Saiyan's quelled anger back out of hiding. "You look a bit miffed, Vegeta. Anything I could do to help?"

This question was followed by a suspicious batting of eyes Vegeta was rather sure he didn't like.

"Get away from me," Vegeta snarled, tearing out of the grip. "Go find your idiot friends and prance off. You're late for your dancing lessons."

Despite the insult, Jeice was still acting odd, which the Prince was disturbed by. Usually a simple insult or growl would get even the stronger minions to leave him alone, if after a bit of Vegeta-involved humiliation, but Jeice didn't seem to be doing anything of the like. Vegeta puffed his tail up in warning.

"Harsh words," Jeice tossed his hair effeminately over his shoulder, sidling up as close as the Prince would allow him to. The same hand that had been on Vegeta's shoulder promptly reappeared on the Prince's thigh and slowly slid upwards, eliciting a shocked squeak. "What ever happened between us, mate? Why can't we be…friends?"

An unexpected squeeze of his nether regions followed, leaving Vegeta's vision hazy with anger and something else he couldn't identify. Heat shot through his abdomen, leaving him half sick and half livid.

"G-go away," he spat, feet glued to the spot when a second hand slid around to the small of his back. He began to pant, unused to this particular sensation, suddenly over come with the desire to fall to the ground and drag Jeice along with him. Vegeta choked, wrenching out of the teasing hold. What was wrong with him?!

"Leave me alone!"

Not minding at the moment that a retreat would deal severe wounds to his pride, Vegeta turned tail and ran.

--

"You are aware of your upcoming mission to Harlock Eight?"

"I am, my lord." Raditz kept his voice cool as possible, intentionally withholding who exactly he had obtained this information from. It was never a good idea to mingle with Frieza's personal staff, especially not Zarbon, who was rather the highest in this particular food chain save for the Changeling overlord himself. He cleared his throat. "I believe we are set to depart in three hours or so?"

Frieza turned around, facing the kneeling Saiyan in a rare display of recognition. "You will speak when spoken to," he replied icily, once again shifting away from view. "Yes, about three hours. However…" Black nails clinked slowly against the glass surface of the desk, signaling pondering. "I was thinking that perhaps two Saiyans would be a sufficient lot for this job. The planet is tiny, you see. It won't require much effort on your part."

Raditz froze, breath stopping in his chest. Frieza couldn't mean-

"My first instinct is to keep Vegeta here with me." Raditz couldn't see Freiza's face, but could hear the slight smirk in his voice all too well. "And to send you and Nappa to take care of it. You, you see, are still undergoing punishment for that little meltdown you had. If you knew how much you cost me, you would be grateful I have even decided to let you live." Again, Frieza turned around to make eye contact, something that disturbed Raditz immensely. "Tell me. What exactly angered you so much that you felt you needed to destroy the entire medical room?"

Lip bit, Raditz quickly tried to think up an excuse, well aware that any explanation implying anything but his own flaws and Frieza's unwavering 'greatness' was completely invalid.

"I…believe I may have contracted something while on our previous mission, Lord Frieza," he eventually got out, voice straining to keep smooth. "I felt ill once I set foot on Tre-Frieza Seventeen. Perhaps the natives we destroyed infected me with some kind of momentary hysteria." A dreadful pause. "I assure you, I am cured."

Apparently, this sort of obvious untruthfulness was exactly what Frieza wanted to hear.

"Well, I suppose. Primitive beasts do tend to infect other primitive beasts." The Changeling gave a sneer that made it incredibly difficult for Raditz to keep from unleashing his wrath on his smaller superior. "Now that I think, perhaps it would be best to send Vegeta along. The poor monkey Prince has seemed restless. Another mission may serve to cool his little nerves."

Raditz almost puked at the fake sentiment, but was immensely relieved at the fact that Frieza was allowing Vegeta to go along. His relief turned to fear, however, when the Changeling stalked up and kneeled down to his level, a cold, white fingertip sliding underneath his chin. Red eyes glimmered suspiciously. "It may be best to let him loosen up a bit before I feel his tightness for myself."

Horrified, the Saiyan could only watch as Frieza turned back around and strode to the other end of the room, three-toed feet padding against the glimmering plum floors. "You may leave, Raditz," the voice said, a high, effervescent chuckle slipping out alongside the few words. From the angle at which he was watching, Raditz watched a mauve tongue lick daintily at thin black lips.

Shivering with terror, Raditz quickly darted out of the chamber, never having been happier to do as Frieza ordered.

--

Vegeta read the assignment screen with silent relief, glad that this mission had been chosen for himself and his two subjects. He needed to get off of this damn ship, to go crunch some bones and let his frustrations out on the natives of some unsuspecting planet. If anything could distract him from what he was feeling, killing was at the top of the list.

Licking his lips instinctively at the thought of blood, Vegeta walked quickly down the main corridor and into the boarding room, glancing about for the ship labeled with his name. He sighed, remembering how it had been destroyed during the last mission. Nappa took up too much space in his capsule for Vegeta to fit in as well, so it looked like he was going to have to share with Raditz again.

"Raditz," he called out, not at all enjoying how his voice sounded at the moment. His condition had been both exhausting his energy and leaving him on pins and needles at the same time. He was constantly itchy, agitated, too warm or too cold. Scents were stronger than ever before, and often left his head fuzzy. Put simply, whatever was going on inside his body was incredibly disorienting. Perhaps he could once again sacrifice his pride and ask Raditz if he knew what was going on.

He spotted both his comrades over by their respective ships and walked up, watching as both turned around to face their Prince. Suddenly overwhelmed by that reoccurring urge to fall forwards and grip onto the slightly smaller of the two, Vegeta kept his footing and flushed, eyes narrowed.

"I-I will be sharing ships with you, Raditz." He folded his arms, voice coming out as more of a question than the intended command. He intentionally avoided Raditz' gaze, trying not to recall the uncomfortable incident of three nights ago. Hell, where had his confidence gone? Wasn't he the Prince of all Saiyans? He certainly didn't feel like it at the moment.

To his slight comfort, however, Raditz didn't seem much in the mood for chatting either.

Vegeta allowed Raditz to get in first before sliding in himself, doing his best to ignore the look of confusion from Nappa on his other side. Shivering, he sat down on the larger lap and pressed the green button next to the capsule's sliding door, eyes going wide as he felt Raditz' warm breath on the side of his neck. That same heated feeling rocketed through his gut, leaving him breathless.

Vegeta let out a surprised whimper, clapping a gloved hand over his mouth before he could stop himself. Sticky heat rose up in his stomach, causing his eyes to lid and tail to puff out behind him. God, he wanted…he wanted contact. He wanted to be…touched.

"Mmph." All control gone, the Prince allowed his eyes to fall shut, already half asleep and fully exhausted from the week or so of quelling the mysterious urges. Letting out a low, almost inaudible groan, he shifted around from his previous position as he heard the hatch open, head falling to the side. His head spun as his surroundings did the same, dark space alit with bright stars appearing blurrily through the capsule single crimson window. Vegeta resisted the urge to be sick, breath hurried as he tried in vain to dispel the sickening warmth that continued to tingle through his muscles.

Tail trembling with the effort it took to remain physically stable, Vegeta bowed his head and went limp against Raditz' chest, pale face sliding against the cold, armored exterior.

--

"God damn it," Raditz cursed, dark eyes narrowed as he eyed his smaller Prince. It was obvious that Vegeta was struggling against his heat, and was probably as uncomfortable as he was confused by it. And Frieza knew. He knew he did.

Hissing between his teeth when he felt the little body tremble against his own, Raditz had to try, for the millionth time, to keep from enveloping the other in his arms. It made him so incredibly angry, the fact that his still growing, still maturing, still child of a Prince had been forced by circumstance to put up a wall of pride that prevented him from experiencing any trust or good. It was only natural, or course, and perhaps a good thing in some respects (Raditz hated to see Vegeta in pain), but he was well aware that the Prince's ability to experience emotion was growing smaller by the day. Every time Vegeta was mocked by Frieza, or beaten by the latter's underlings, a tender part of him died inside. And now there was this new issue: the heat. He wasn't sure Vegeta would be able to take it.

Raditz clenched his fist as Frieza once again slinked out of the corners of his mind. He had thought for awhile that Vegeta was in danger of being raped, but that last threat had verified his suspicions like nothing else. A single tear formed in Raditz' eye. He couldn't let it happen. He just couldn't.

If the last bit of Vegeta's innocence was to be ripped away, he needed to make sure it happened at his own hands.

Following the commands of his heart without stopping to heed the concerns of his head, Raditz allowed his arms to encircle the smaller Saiyan, feeling slightly erratic breaths calm slightly at the movement. He shut his own eyes and shook his head in denial, hating the fact that Vegeta couldn't escape this hellhole, that that torturous bastard Frieza was planning to take the Prince's virginity for the sake of amusement. Most of all, he hated that he couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

All he could do was try to stop Frieza from getting there first.

Forcing a quiet purr to rumble in his chest for the sake of his unconscious Prince, Raditz simply continued to hold on.

--

TBC


	5. Seeing Red

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Finally, some lust. That's why everyone's here anyways, right? *suspicious look*

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 5- Seeing Red**

"No! P-please! We'll give you wh-whatever you wa-ACK!"

A smirk spread over Vegeta's lips at the gargled plea, hand tightening further around the green-scaled throat. He closed his eyes momentarily, a picture of a gasping, dying Frieza flickering through his thoughts. He could almost hear that whip-like tail thrashing about, feel himself punching a hole in the Changeling's gut as he rammed his fist effortlessly through the cold flesh. Twin sighs left both his and his prey's lips. Nothing felt so good as to feel life dwindle away at one's hands.

Relishing the lingering feel of energy slipping away, Vegeta forced his eyes to flutter open and tossed still being to the ground, turning away so he would not have to look at the dead mass of Harlock alien. He could simply stand for a moment and breathe, and let himself believe he had just taken down his Master. It was easy enough.

Until Vegeta's pride sprang up to remind him that a Prince should not rely on such childish things.

This happened a few moments later, forcing the Saiyan to turn around and gaze down at the sickly green carcass. The sour scent caused his eyebrows to furrow, but it was not as if he hadn't endured this sort of stench so often he wasn't used to it. He just hated that it wasn't that dark, sterile scent that so often overloaded his senses every time he entered Frieza's lair.

If he was going to convince himself he had just killed the damn lizard, the smell had to be right.

"I think that was the last of them, Vegeta," Nappa grunted as if to bring the Prince out of his reverie, strolling up with a severed arm in one hand and an unidentifiable piece of flesh in the other. "We should set up camp. I'm starving."

Sighing as his chance to forget the life of servitude was over for the moment, Vegeta gave a stiff nod just to get the elder Saiyan to go away, waiting until Nappa had turned his back to start the fire before crumpling into an exhausted heap next to his space capsule. He leaned his face against the cold metal and just rested, once again trying to dispel the odd spikes of heat that seemed to rise up through his body at the least opportune moments. A trickle of dark blood dripped down his glove, and he sluggishly flung it away.

"Prince Vegeta?"

God damn it. He could never get a moment's peace.

"What do you want, Raditz?" he snapped vexedly, schooling his face to appear more awake than he was feeling at the moment. Swallowing dryly, he reached for his water and stood, glaring at the taller of the two. Raditz was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He didn't want to think about what had gone on in their shared ship just hours before…

-

"_Mmnph." Vegeta felt hotter than usual under the low, red capsule lights, and struggled to keep his eyes open, finding it a difficult job. Inexplicably exhausted, he slumped closer against the larger body of his bodyguard, head tilting downwards further away from the offending crimson glare. _

_He was moments from falling asleep when a furry appendage brushed across his face. Annoyed, he opened his eyes back up to chastise Raditz for disrupting his slumber when the scent hit him full force, eyelids fluttering back down._

_All of a sudden, his shipmate's smoky scent filled his head, that same heated feeling spiking through his gut and lower belly. His tail puffed behind him, a yearning need building in the place between his legs. His vision glared over with reddish pink._

_Without a conscious thought, Vegeta sidled up as close as possible to the source of this wonderful smell, wrapping himself around the larger body. "Raditz," he almost whimpered, head thrown to the side in an instinctive display of something he couldn't identify at the moment. Pride moot at this point, he latched onto the corded neck with his lips, tongue trailing over the salty skin. _

_Vegeta, half convinced this was a dream, groaned out loudly and slowly proceeded to part his legs, sweating hard under the hot lamps and skintight garments. His breathing was heavy, his face pink in a blush he wouldn't have tolerated had he been half conscious of what was going on. Again, he wrapped his lips around the Saiyan skin and nibbled at it, the feeling of hungry desire building. _

_He almost cried out with this odd sensation. Whatever it was he needed, that his body was trying to get, he needed it now. _

_Painfully aware of the odd tightening of muscle between his thighs, the little Prince tried to shakily take two handfuls of the thick mane between gloved fingers, lips still working at the warm flesh. He moaned again, unaware of the way that his hips were beginning to flex against the larger hip. ~Want…~_

_Until two hands reached around to grip his waist, that was._

_Vegeta's eyes snapped open, their owner immediately glancing down in horror to survey the panting, flushed Raditz beneath him. Confused and humiliated beyond all measure, he wrenched himself from the hold and pushed back as far away as he could from the larger form, snarling. His tail bristled. _

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he spat, head swimming with the effort it took not to succumb to that same heated sense of needy exhaustion. "How dare you touch your Prince without consent! I should k-kill you right now!"_

_Raditz looked similarly perplexed to how Vegeta felt, a sensible tinge of fear entering the usually composed visage. "I-I thought you-"_

"_You thought what?!" Vegeta's tail was thrashing behind him now, his fangs bared and face red. He wasn't sure where this odd desire for touch was coming from, but he resolved his would have nothing to do with it. If he had overcome broken arms smashed ribs in the past, he could overcome whatever the hell was happening to his body now. "Answer me!"_

"_You asked for it!"_

"_Asked for what?!" Vegeta growled, hissing with rage. Raditz had not only touched his body while he was…unable to control himself…but now he had the gall to lie to him to?! "How dare-"_

_Before he could finish his accusations, Vegeta went from pink to pale, lips parting in shock. ~Want…~ He recalled, choking back a gasp._

_No way. He couldn't have said that aloud…_

"_Your heat's kicked in," Raditz explained, now appearing less afraid and more concerned. "You hit it a few days ago. Your hormones are making you do these things." A pause, followed by a slow blink. "I take it some of those Ginyu bastards have been eyeing you up lately. Now you know why."_

_Vegeta had no idea what the other was talking about. "I-don't try to confuse me!" he eventually settled upon, knowing form experience that orders were the most sufficient was of getting what one wanted. Swallowing, he pressed himself back against the capsule walls, crossing his arms in an effort to hide the way his chest was heaving up and down. "What do you mean, my heat? And how do you know about those freaks?!" The earlier incident with Jeice rose back up in his mind, causing him to shiver uncomfortably. _

"_I mean your body is trying to get you to find a mate," the larger said, looking more and more surprised with each passing moment. "You mean no one's taught you these things?"_

"_It's none of your business what I've been taught!" Vegeta countered for lack of a better way to verbally retaliate. A feeling of slight fear crept into his gut, leaving him uncertain._

_Was there something he wasn't understanding? Was he really that stupid to have missed something Raditz seemed to think was so normal? What kind of Saiyan Prince was he?_

_A heavy sigh left the bodyguard, and that same large arm wrapped back around Vegeta's waist, a strong hand kneading at the base of Vegeta's tail. Vegeta choked, holding in the uncharacteristic moan that tried to leave his throat. _

"_Just relax. I'll show you what I mean."_

_Shivering as he was pulled against the armored chest, Vegeta almost gave in for a moment before pulling back out, ki gathered in his right palm. Almost to the point of tears from humiliation at his lack of control, he launched his fist at the side of the muscled arm, feeling hot blood splatter over his wrist. _

_Sighing, he turned around and closed his eyes, ignoring the harsh, painfully familiar yell that rang out behind him. _

_-_

Raditz glanced down at his injured forearm, sighing. He knew he shouldn't be pushing this, especially since Vegeta seemed to know a lot less about the body's functions than he had assumed someone his age would, but then again, who would have been there to teach him?

"I want to tell you some things I don't think you were ever taught."

"I don't want to hear about whatever it is you think you need to tell me." The Prince somehow managed to restrain his temper, a fact that surprised Raditz. "It is not your right to decide what it is your Prince needs to know."

"It isn't my right?!" For the first time ever, the bodyguard raised his voice to Vegeta, hating that he had to impugn the Prince in such a way. Maybe he had been wrong about what he had thought before. Vegeta's honor came second. His life came first.

"You don't think it's my right to try to save your life?!"

This seemed to attract Vegeta's previously distracted attention. "To save my life?" The Prince stood up, fists clenching underneath his gloves. "I can take care of myself! How dare you talk to your Prince this way?!"

Raditz growled, angered beyond belief that his Prince, whom he cared for more than anyone in the universe, wouldn't give him the moment needed to try to save his life. Didn't Vegeta know have any idea how much he loved him?

"Because I want you to understand what's going on before Frieza tries to act on it!" he snarled, gripping Vegeta's upper arms hard. "You idiot! He's going to rape you! He's going to tear you apart from the inside and leave you bloody the way he did to your father!" He shook the little body. "Is that what you want?!"

A silence of a few seconds stilled the air between them, both staring into the each other's eyes with unreadable faces. Another moment passed before Raditz found himself flat on his back, arms pinned down with a bright palmful of ki gleaming into his eyes. He stared up into Prince's visage, half expecting to be dead before he got a good look. What he saw caught him off guard, a wave of choking guilt rising up to drown his previous anger.

Vegeta was almost sobbing, tears trickling down one side of the young, pale face.

Regret formed a heavy ball in Raditz' stomach and he merely gazed for a moment, not quite believing his eyes. He hadn't meant to say all that, to yell. Vegeta's attitude and ability to fight made it all too easy to forget that he was just a kid.

A kid. Forced into servitude after the rape of his father, which Raditz was aware he didn't fully understand but was traumatized by nonetheless. Vegeta himself had witnessed the incident during childhood, he knew. He had no right to bring up something like that. All he had succeeded in doing was hurting Vegeta even more than what Frieza had planned likely would have anyway.

"D-don't look at me." The croaked plea met Raditz' ears, causing him to stiffen. Now more eager than ever to show his regret and loyalty, the taller Saiyan did as told, breath short with guilt as he tried to steal another worried glance. "Prince Vegeta-"

"Don't look at me!"

The ki had dissipated with its owner's composure and Vegeta was now crumpled in a confused, distraught heap over by the ships. The young face was now covered by gloved hands, which trembled with every heart-wrenching sob and sniffle. Raditz sighed and stood, giving a bow he knew full well Vegeta couldn't see and wouldn't regard even if he could.

There was no chance of forgiveness now. He had fucked everything up.

Sighing, the larger Saiyan bowed again in an unsuccessful attempt to lessen his guilt, turning away and walking out of sight.

--

;P Stayyyy tunedddd.


	6. Torn

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Sorry about the very late updates. I think G/V inspires me more.

Thanks to those of you who are still following. I know it's not the most exciting thing thus far. It's supposed to be more psychological/grim. XP

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 6- Torn**

"You talked about his father?!"

Raditz stood his ground but winced, refusing to back up. "I was trying to get the point across."

"Get the point across?!" Nappa glared at him, giving an enraged gesture towards the closed spacepod a few feet away. "He's in there sobbing his guts out!"

Sighing, Raditz gave the ground a miserable stare, ashamed. He should have known he would have had to deal with Nappa, who had been at his Prince's side longer than anyone. "And he needs to know what happened," he tried to justify, hating himself. "No use keeping him in the dark about it."

Nappa, with what appeared to be a great deal of effort, regained composure and sat back down beside the fire. "I should kill you," he mused quietly, flicking a stripped meat bone into the flames. "You're the weakling of us, anyway. You're holding us back."

"Shut up." Raditz didn't care less that he was pushing his luck. Hell, a part of him felt that he deserved to die. Maybe he wasn't fit to guard Vegeta anymore.

Expecting a dull-witted yet threatening comment to come flying his way (along with perhaps a punch or two), Raditz was surprised at the silence and turned around, realizing with surprise that the behemoth of a Saiyan had fallen dormant beside the warmth of the fire pit. Detachedly wondering what exactly he had done right for such luck to fall upon him, he got back up to his feet and began to stroll quietly over to the pod, resting a large hand on its surface. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen now. Could he just take a well-deserved beating and get it over with, or would Vegeta regard him with the cold, hurt disdain? He sighed, wishing he could just get thrashed and have the issue gone.

Nappa was right. He was a fool.

Kicking at the soil, Raditz was about to knock on the cold metal when a loud whir met his ears, the air above him rushing with heat. His head snapped up just in time to watch a spacepod collide with the ground a few hundred feet away, the planet trembling beneath his feet. Head cocked in confusion, the Saiyan ran in the direction of this ship, hair whipping behind him. Who was this? A back-up soldier for the race he had just eradicated, perhaps? Someone much stronger? He almost hoped so. Being beaten to a bloody pulp almost sounded good at the moment.

Raditz was somewhat out of breath by the time he reached the crash site, noticing immediately that the door of the pod was open. Taking a closer look, he squinted his eyes, perplexed. No one was inside…

"Back here, genius."

Eyes wide, the Saiyan turned around and came face-to-face with one of the last people he wanted to see.

"What do you want, fop?" he grunted. "Come to recommend some lotion or something?"

Zarbon's eye twitched, green brows turning into a weak scowl. It took Raditz a moment to realize that this minion looked all but in the mood to fight. A long, cerulean hand gripped Zarbon's right thigh, turquoise blood trickling in rivulets down the pale fingers.

"I'm not in the mood for your insolence." The words were almost growled in a way Raditz had never heard from this particular henchman, causing his eyes to go wide. "You're coming back to headquarters under the demands of Lord Frieza. Now."

Deciding that this surprisingly livid exterior was just Zarbon's way of antagonizing him further, and far too depressed to care much that his life was in danger is he refused orders, Raditz pushed his luck again, arms folded indignantly with his last attempt to get a chuckle and or thrill out of himself. Frieza probably wasn't expecting them, anyways. He suspected this was one of Zarbon's tries at amusing himself. "And if I don't?"

"Look!"

Suddenly, Raditz found himself face-to-face with what was quite possibly the angriest thing he had ever seen. "You are in no position to be toying around!" Furious golden eyes glared into his, leaving him momentarily paralyzed. "You are coming back that's final! Unless you want me to kill you where you stand, you're going to get back into your ships and do what I tell you to do!"

Upon the clench of a long-nailed hand about his throat, Raditz made the quick judgment that now wasn't a safe time to antagonize. Zarbon could kill him with a near-effortless flick of the palm.

Nodding obediently, the Saiyan choked as he was let down, trying to retain some composure. "A-all three of us?" he asked, getting a stiff twitch of the head in return. His eyes wandered back down to the area Zarbon was holding, but, due to his desire to retain all bodily limbs, he said nothing.

For all his anger, Zarbon appeared to have calmed a bit. "Frieza expects you back within the hour," he nodded curtly, hand leaving his wound for the mere moment it took him to turn out of Raditz's view. Unknowingly, he exposed the nature of this injury at the movement, drawing the Saiyan's attention. A dark, bloody scratch in the shape of an eloquent F was carved into the pale flesh.

Raditz' eyes widened, comprehension dawning. Frieza.

He wasn't going to mark Vegeta that way, was he?

"…so get in your ships and get going before you have a little _accident_ and don't come back alive." Zarbon's livid voice snapped back into Raditz' reality, its owner hovering back into the hollow his craft had created. Watching the pod go shooting back off into space until it was no longer visible, Raditz strolled over to the firepit, kicking the sleeping Nappa softly in the side. "We're set to go back," he muttered, not even indulging the other with a glance. "Frieza's orders."

No questions were asked.

As Raditz climbed into his ship, he took a glance over at the closed pod containing his Prince, extending a finger and pressing it to the communications button. He typed in Vegeta's capsule number, gulping back a growl. For a moment, he debated just leaving Vegeta there. His Prince would be better off, he decided. On a planet with no threats, without the looming prospect of Frieza carving one of those hideous Fs into his young, royal flesh, Vegeta would be free. That was all he really wanted. Raditz didn't care if he died as a result as long as Vegeta got away.

Looking down at the green button, Raditz shook his head. Frieza would find Vegeta. He would die either way. All he could do for the moment was prolong his life for as long as possible.

"Prince Vegeta, we're due back to headquarters," he said softly, taking his hand off the button. He waited a moment through the silence, wondering if Vegeta had heard him. Only when he heard the sound of a small, broken sniffle was Raditz certain his message had gotten through.

There were no more words. Unable to keep his eyes on Vegeta's closed ship any longer, Raditz closed the door of his own pod and closed his eyes, stomach swimming as he shot off into the dark, dismal depths of space.

--

Vegeta hiccupped as his ship slid into the docking station, taking a deep breath as he prepared to press that red button. His ship was the place most like home for him; he was in it most of the time, not to mention the fact it was the only constant area he felt away from the presence of Frieza. Sure, his Lord could talk to him over the communication system, but at least he was…free. He could choose where his ship took him, plot the coordinates himself of how to get to each destination. Not that he would ever defy Frieza's orders, but the prospect was still there.

In reality, it was the only remaining hope Vegeta really had.

Slapping himself weakly over the cheek in an attempt to make his eyes stop watering, the Prince pressed the button and watched with narrowed eyes as the traitorous hatch opened, bringing the room into sight. He stifled a hiss, stepping out slowly. If only, one day, that ship door would refuse to open. Maybe he could stay inside his pod forever, in a dormant state, dreaming without the need to hear Frieza's laughter or see his sneering face. Or Raditz'.

That streak of heat that was becoming all too familiar struck through his body again, almost making the Prince lose his balance. Hissing, he strolled up and, once his glove was removed, pressed his finger to the sign-in screen, watching as his identification number and name flashed up upon the screen. He put his glove back on and strolled back down the near hall, making a beeline for his sleeping quarters. He just wanted a real rest, not one induced by regeneration tank fluid or the hibernation feature of his spacepod. A real rest. An escape.

"C-cruel bastard…"

The voice stopped Vegeta in his tracks. Inwardly aware of the fact that Raditz' words regarding his father had left him far too emotionally weak to deal with who he knew was around the corner, he cursed under his breath and quickened his stride, hoping he could bypass the perverted, funny-talking menace before anything happened that he couldn't-

Vegeta gasped at the sight he saw, taking a step back out of surprise. A bloody Jeice lay crumpled against the wall, red skin darkened unnaturally by the overwhelming presence of crimson blood. White gloves were torn, as well as bloody at the edges. The usually clean, trimmed mane was streaked with crusted life essence.

It took a moment for Jeice to notice that Vegeta was there. Groaning, the slightly larger man turned around, hiding his face. "L-leave me alone, mate," he said softly, voice shaky from the obvious pain as green eyes avoided the Prince's own dark ones. A gloved hand clutched at Jeice's inner thigh, confusing Vegeta. Even the usual guard he put up whenever the red Ginyu was around remained lowered at the sight of blood and gore.

Vegeta furrowed his brows, taking a step closer. Jeice was one of the higher ups, a favorite of Frieza's. He couldn't imagine what he would have done to deserve such treatment.

"Don't f-fight it."

The words brought Vegeta back to reality. Surprised, his eyes flickered back to the bloody mess on the floor, widening when he noticed that Jeice was actually looking directly at him. He shivered, not used to the pain on the other's face. It almost reminded him of what his father had looked like when...when…

"Don't fight him," Jeice continued, all usual cockiness gone from his voice. "Wh-when he marks you, don't…try and s-stop him. Don't do it. H-he'll leave you almost dead." The trembling fingers moved further over Jeice's thigh, clenching harder as if trying to stop an incredible pain. "D-don't do it."

Completely unknowing as to what Jeice was talking about, the Saiyan gave the other a final, fleeting glance and darted off down the hall, not wanting to remain there anymore. He reached his bedroom and skidded inside, somehow desperate to get away from that sight of gore. Frowning, he strolled over and sat down on his bed, head falling into his hands when he was sure no one could see him. Why did such a thing affect him so much? He had seen enough death in his lifetime and caused much of it himself, so why would seeing one of his mortal enemies on their last stretch of life make him feel this way?

"_He's going to tear you apart from the inside and leave you bloody the way he did to your father!"_

Raditz' words floated back to him through the sea of mental confusion, making his eyelids flutter. He could barely remember the incident, that terrible, horrifying moment that had scarred far worse than any battle he had ever fought. He couldn't recall much, only his father's screams of terror and the way Frieza's tail had thrashed, the scent of Saiyan blood as it spattered over the floor. Vegeta shook, all but oblivious to the muffled sound of a door opening.

"Prince Vegeta?"

Before said Saiyan's reaction could catch up with his reverie, Vegeta found himself encircled, held insistently in an iron grip with hot lips sealed over his own. Only half aware of what was going on, the Prince tried in vain to free himself, discomfort turning to fear. He couldn't struggle, couldn't fight. He was just like his father. Weak.

A single tear dripping from his right eye, Vegeta just gave in, taking dual handfuls of thick, black mane as his eyes fluttered closed.

--

Keep them reviews coming. Please please please give suggestions.


	7. Escape

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, you guys. Honestly. I've had a lot of things going on in my life these past month or two, and it's shown in my lack of updates. A family member died, stuff got stolen…not a good time. But I'm recuperating. So…

SEX. That caught your attention, didn't it? ;3

That's right, this chapter is CENSORED for sex/lemon content. Go to my profile for the link to the full version.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 7- Escape**

Raditz sighed, grasping as tight as possible to his trembling superior. This was it; he knew he had to work fast. If not the best way for Vegeta to lose the little purity he still had, it was the only way. Frieza wasn't going to get him first.

"G-get…stop!!"

A few tugs told Raditz that his little Prince definitely wasn't comfortable with this.

Sighing, the larger of the two pulled back away from the tempting taste and looked up through lidded eyes, faced with a flushed, quaking member of the Saiyan elite. Raditz furrowed his brows a bit, startled by the pure, clear neck and flushed cheeks, the lack of misplaced hairs or facial imperfections. He inhaled slowly, chest aching with almost a physical pain. Only now did he realize just how beautiful Vegeta was.

"Let go!!"

Hands loosening out of habit at the command, Raditz recalled his intentions and relocked his arms around the obviously frightened creature, wondering how exactly he was going to later justify what he planned to do now. Whether Vegeta wanted it or not, the smaller body obviously did; a taut groin pressed against his abdomen, gloved hands shaking in his coarse mane. Raditz could only imagine how much the natural hormones must have pent up with all the lack of stimulation. Vegeta may have been even more a killing machine than he himself was, but all things sexual appeared to have remained absent from the Prince's knowledge.

Raditz shivered, realizing that was going to make this even more difficult.

"I can't do that, Prince Vegeta," he explained to his thrashing superior, tightening his grip to assure that the other couldn't squirm away. "I-I only want what's best for you. I have to do this."

Vegeta whimpered, a sound that made Raditz' eyes go wide. He couldn't remember ever hearing his Prince sound so…defeated.

--

"Do what?!" Vegeta's hands trembled as he tried to tear himself away, hating the sickening twist of heat that wrenched through his lower belly. He shut his eyes and tried not to shake, a slow, terrifying realization trickling through his stomach like cold water. Raditz had him in the same position that Frieza had put his father in when-

"P-put me down!" He screamed, terror overtaking any logical thought as he futilely tried to claw at Raditz' chest through his gloves. "Wh-what right do you have to touch your P-Prince?! I'll kill you!" Coughing and growling as he tried to keep his tears from leaking out, Vegeta pulled himself as far back as he could get and curled his upper lip in a warning gesture, snarling and puffing his tail out behind him as he tried to masque his apprehension. "Get your hands off," he said as deeply as he could, trying to overpower his young voice with a deeper growl. "I-I'll rip your spine out."

While this threat seemed to frighten Raditz, the grip around Vegeta shoulders refused to loosen. Panic began to sink in and the Prince averted his eyes, full-body shaking finally strong enough to consume his little figure. "Off," he tried a command again, hating the way the prepubescent youthfulness seemed determined to leak into his voice. Why couldn't he summon up all that power he was so famous for in his minute race of three? Technically speaking, a small bit of ki-laced effort should have put Raditz on the ground…

…but his body wouldn't let him. It burned and shook, eyelids and lips quaking every time his larger guard tightened his hold or moved their bodies closer together. What was wrong with him? What had happened to the Saiyan Prince who was known for taking down even the strongest of foes?

After another several minutes of struggling that only managed to wear him out, Vegeta slumped in the hold and stared at the floor, waiting to be hit, to endure the sort of pain that had caused his father to scream his lungs out. He had lost. He was too tired to do keep doing this. Tired of fighting, tired of doing Frieza's bidding, tired of putting up with those Ginyu bastards, tired of turning his face out of view whenever his life of servitude caused treacherous tears to bubble up. He was just tired.

"…w-why are you doing this to me?"

There. He had asked it. If he was going to be humiliated and more than likely torn to bits by a member of his own supposedly noble race, he at least wanted to know why.

Another conflagration of hot, needy aches went through his muscles, leaving him shaking. Whatever it was his body was asking for, he wanted it now. But he needed an answer first.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Vegeta turned his head away. Liars, all of them. And he had thought he could trust Raditz.

"I promise." A larger hand made its way over his back, and, with his wills weakened, Vegeta found it even more difficult not to give in to the confounding urges this time. "Don't you want to know what's been happening to you? Why you're feeling the way you are?"

Tensing, Vegeta said nothing, not that he could have if he had wanted to. "Y-you said…heat…"

The Prince felt the dark mane move against his arm, feeling rather than seeing the nod of affirmation. "Yes, what I already told you about. All Saiyans go through it, Vegeta. I did, Nappa did, your father did."

Vegeta tried not to wince at the mention of his father, but was unsuccessful and turned his head away, not wanting to recall the terrible screams and cold laughter…

"Your body is telling you it wants to reproduce. It's nothing to be afraid of. That's why you've been having these urges. It's nature's way."

As he was gripped a bit more tightly, the smaller of the two tried to curl up, mind now set to a sort of panic mode. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had held him without the intention of ripping his guts out or eating him alive. What Raditz was doing now was confusing to say the least. Where were the claws in his flesh, the snarls of the fight, the sizzling splatters of spilt blood? Certainly they were coming.

Weren't they?

A deep voice sighed into his ear, causing the fur on Vegeta's neck to bristle with apprehension. "I want to show you how good it can be to share your body with someone." A pause, thickened by obvious hesitation on Raditz' part. "Frieza plans to-to do horrible things. I don't want you to grow up thinking of sex that way. I want to show you what it's…supposed to be like."

Strong hands moved up his arms and the hold loosened enough for Vegeta to get away, but the Prince was far too perplexed and needy to have any thoughts of leaving. If Raditz was going to hurt him, why hadn't he done it already?

"Sex," Vegeta muttered the unfamiliar word to himself, mostly having heard it used in the form of a request from Jeice to other, even more feminine members of Frieza's following. He didn't really understand what it meant, but hearing it said by the Ginyus had been enough to convince him that it wasn't anything a royal of his rank should be concerned with.

But what did Frieza have to do with…

An image of his father on the floor spattered with his own blood flickered across his vision, and Vegeta gasped, suddenly understanding. Body finally coming back to life with the renewed fear, he leapt from the warm lap despite his own lap's wishes and went for the door, only to have a quick hand snatch his wrist.

"You're not doing that to me!" he screamed, not minding that his exclamation would likely be heard by somebody he didn't really want to see. At this point, he was too desperate to get away. Raditz was not going to bloody him the way Frieza had done to his father.

"Damn it, won't you listen to me?!" A growl and yank later, Vegeta found himself in the same position as before, the door closed and his body against his bodyguard. "I told you, I'm not going to do that to you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta panted heavily, exhausted for the moment as his body seemed to be working against him again already. "Wh-d-don't try to trick me," he groaned, bearing his fangs under trembling lips. He wasn't going to fall for Raditz' schemes. He had implied the sex thing, so didn't that mean he was going to follow in Frieza's footsteps?

This time, seemingly a result of Vegeta's obvious reluctance to listen to words, the Prince got his response in the form of hot lips on his neck and muscled arms linked firmly around his waist.

"Just go with it," Raditz grunted into his ear, mouth still working on the warm flesh. "I told you, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to my Prince. I-I'm going to show you it can be good. It's supposed to be good. Nothing that fucking lizard freak does is natural."

Before Vegeta could possible process this information, he found himself with his pants at his knees.

Now terrified but somehow unable to make his body obey the commands of his head, Vegeta let out a treacherously high whimper and let his head fall into the crook of Raditz' neck, moaning softly at the touches to his thighs and abdomen. He groaned, eyelids fluttering against his cheeks. He had never heard himself make that kind of a sound before.

A short, coarse but sincere laugh came from the Saiyan against him and he looked up, assuming from experience that the chuckle was evidence of upcoming ridicule. Brow furrowed, all he could do was watch as the Raditz leaned down, taking his chin into his hand. "You are beautiful."

Vegeta squirmed, not sure whether to be offended or embarrassed. Wasn't that a term reserved for pathetic, froufrou women or something?

He hissed.

"Oh, hush." A large finger was placed against his lips as the rustling of cloth assaulted Vegeta's eardrums. Eyes fixated on his naked lap, as well as the odd, confounding protrusion that was a part of it, the Prince swallowed as the larger Saiyan backed up, pulling off his armor piece. The black, one piece undergarment went along with it before Raditz returned to his previous position: Vegeta on his lap, hands in the flame of hair. Vegeta shuddered with the sudden urge to fall backwards and splay himself out.

Quivering, he tried not to look at Raditz' body. Any time prior to the past few weeks, a naked Raditz wouldn't have meant anything to him. But here, with white heat flowing through his veins and that familiar shade of red creeping in to obscure his vision, it seemed like the most important, more desirable thing that could have been put in front of him.

Snarling, he clawed lightly at the broad chest, not sure and not really caring why his body was doing such a thing. He growled.

"Nnnnnrrrrrrrr."

Raditz seemed to take that as permission. Still trembling, Vegeta gulped when he felt his legs pushed apart with one quick movement, trying not to squeal when something of dangerous proportions pressed into his thigh. He whined, afraid.

"I'm sorry." The larger Saiyan murmured a soft apology into the flame of hair, and Vegeta felt the hot breath travel down his scalp to the nape of his neck. "We-we have to do this fast. I hate to rush it. It's not right, but if we're caught it will be even worse." The Prince felt himself gripped tighter, almost into an embrace. "We have to do this, Vegeta."

At this point, Vegeta didn't care what they had to do. His body begged for it, muscles aching and insides begging to be sated with thick heat. Pride seemingly moot at the moment, he spread out instinctively and purred. It apparently didn't matter that he had never verbally been informed of how this worked. His body wanted it, and his mind was blindly following along.

There was no further hesitation.

--

**CENSORED** for lemon content! Go to profile for link to the chapter uncensored.

--

Placing the covers over the smaller form, Raditz took a last look at his new lover. Just a kid, a kid with big, innocent eyes and clear skin. A kid with that soft, high, tone of voice. A killer who didn't know how to kiss.

A tear trickled down, but he wiped it away. At least he had been Vegeta's first. His Prince deserved the best of everything, but in such a setting, it was a miracle he had been able to give him something good. Raditz' heart ached. It wasn't fair.

Turning around and taking a look in the foggy mirror on the opposite wall, Raditz looked at his exhausted self, studying his face for a moment. His gaze then wandered down to the band on his leg, the red band that signified he was to be of service to the Saiyan royal family. He narrowed his eyes. His job wasn't done yet. He couldn't simply lay back and watch as his Prince was raped. He wouldn't allow it.

His life would go on the line before Vegeta's heart went in Frieza's hands.

Taking a single glance back, Raditz crept over to the side of the bed and bent down, kissing Vegeta on the forehead before resuming his standing position. "I'm getting you out of here," he promised with a whisper, turning around and walking out into the hall. Anger in his eyes, the guard shut Vegeta's door and walked down an opposite corridor, headed for the control room.

--

Sorry again for the wait. Stay tuned ;-3


	8. Lasting Marks

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: The story's coming to an end, folks. Only two or three chapters left, I think (I may stop around lucky number 13 or earlier) so the drama's going to come much quicker than before. Keep in mind that those who read Letting Go have some idea of what's going to go down.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 8- Lasting Marks**

Tail puffed, the smaller Saiyan tugged the hem at of navy blue pants, fingers sliding beneath his battered piece of armor. His eyes settled on his reflection in the looking glass and he narrowed them, hands settling on his hip. A week had passed since the incident, and things had been quieter than usual. No missions, no F carved into his thigh. Just quiet nights and quick, fleeting glances from Raditz when they happened to be in the main hall or dining room at the same time.

Nappa had seemed almost uncharacteristically worried about him lately, as evidenced by a quieter disposition than Vegeta usually would have accredited to the behemoth. He wasn't the brightest, but he seemed to be aware that something was going on. Perhaps he had seen the Ice Lord's brands on the Ginyus, whose effeminate antics seemed rather less spirited than in prior weeks. However, the Saiyans had, as of yet, remained untouched by this brand.

Stomach rumbling, Vegeta decided that food would be the best way to get his mind off the concerns at hand.

Boots clacking as he strode slowly down the hallway, Vegeta skulked furtively into the dining area and snatched a plate, quickly filling it with what meat was left and carrying it to a table to eat. He shoved a piece down his throat and shuddered at the taste, reluctantly choking it down. The quietness of the room unnerved him.

Lord Frieza had departed on business.

To Vegeta's knowledge, this was only the second time this had ever happened. Hardly ever was Frieza far enough away to where he couldn't monitor his staff/soldiers, but everyone knew well enough that his higher-ups were well able to report any awry behavior. If anyone crossed any lines, Frieza could be back within minutes. Only now did he really see the scaly, scrutinizing guards stationed at the cafeteria entrance.

Hating the empty table and disgusting food before him, the Prince turned around in his seat and stared at the others, eyes wandering over a tacit Jeice sitting in the corner with his legs crossed. His mind wandered back to the goings on of the week before and he shuddered, eyelids fluttering. It had felt so…good, so wonderful. Nothing like what he had expected. He vaguely wondered if he would ever have a chance to do it again.

Would he? He doubted it. Frieza was expected to return in two days, which made the risk incredible. Not that he was all that educated in the workings of sex, but he knew enough from Raditz' urgency to be aware that it definitely wasn't something Frieza and his underlings would tolerate, especially between "monkeys."

Vegeta frowned. The first good thing that had happened since he could remember and the fucking lizard had to snatch it away.

It was at this point that the anger began to boil up within Vegeta, causing his fingers to shake. This wasn't fair. He was a Prince, a royal of the world's most powerful race. The soft words he got from Raditz on the short occasions they met, the gentle touches when they met for a minute or two at a time…they brought back something inside him that Frieza's tyranny had cut down over the years. Something that made him feel special, royal. Every time Raditz bowed his head or kissed his palm, a little part of his pride arose phoenix-like from the ashes of his consciousness.

His brow twitched in anger, hands gripping angrily at the sides of his tray.

"I HATE THIS!" A single exertion of stress sent his full plate of food smacking against the nearest wall. The disgusting, foreign meat trailed down in gross maroon globs.

Shoulders quaking, Vegeta waited for a moment, ready to fight, ki sparking from his gloved fingertips. None of these pitiful freaks could take him on. He wasn't a servant. He was a royal.

He was a Prince.

"Come on! Let's see it!" he snarled at the onlookers, surprised to find himself free of foreign hands. He growled warningly, anger obscuring all reason. "Come along and take me to him! Take me to Frieza! You'll be the next ones to go!"

Again, no restraint. This angered Vegeta for the reason that he couldn't struggle, couldn't pound. Without a fighting enemy, there was nothing physical he could claw and tear at.

Nobody moved. Some of the soldiers eyed him with a gaze of shock, some looked oddly remorseful. Angered even further by the fact that no one would go against him, the Prince screamed out in rage and stormed from the room, heading for his sleeping quarters. Maybe someone would apprehend him there. His eyes gleamed.

He couldn't wait to dig his hands into something living, couldn't wait to hurt. Every punch at one of Frieza's goons gave him the rush of power he needed to hold his head up high.

With a slam, Vegeta kicked his door shut and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing madly into the sheets.

--

"I need the codes." Raditz bristled his tail, bearing his fangs. "Give them to me."

Jewelry twinkling with a debonair shake of the head, Zarbon crossed his legs and affixed the other with a piercing gaze, golden eyes narrowed. "I'd watch your tongue."

"I don't give a fuck anymore." Spitting to the side in a rage, Raditz did his best to stand his ground, glaring similarly to his counterpart. "It isn't for me. Give me five minutes and kill me then, if you want to. Just give me the fucking codes." The burly Saiyan thought back to the ship's main control room, hands tightening into fists. With Frieza's departure had come the shutting down of the docking stations, making it impossible for anyone but his elite henchmen to exit by way of a space capsule. The power sources to the ships had been cut, and each one was now protected by a numerical password. Raditz winced. The bastard had certainly done a good job of making sure nobody could leave.

"Give me them."

The tinkling, sardonic laugh that met Raditz' ears alighted fury in him, burning at his patience like nothing he could remember. He snarled.

"I need to have them!"

"What for?" Zarbon's air of humor was gone, replaced by a frown indicative of tried patience. "You're stepping over your boundaries. Ideally, you should be taken and sent to Lord Frieza personally for even bringing this matter to my attention."

"Yeah, well, you're too much of a pussy to do that." Raditz had had more than enough of the flowery conversation. The past few minutes of pleading had gotten him nowhere, and, much to his inner dismay, he knew he had to take it to the next level. If it came to down him and Vegeta, his Prince took higher priority. "Give me them."

For the first time since the conversation had begun, Zarbon appeared almost frighteningly livid. "Who do you think you're talking to?!" the shorter male hissed, standing and using a long-nailed hand to grab the neck of Raditz' armor. "One of your disgusting, filthy monkeys?! I am an Elite, all but tantamount to the Ice Lord himself!"

"And you take no heed to the wellbeing of a Prince!" Snarling, Raditz yanked himself from the grip, tearing away. "Your _Lord_'s murder of his father made him a King! The King of all Saiyans!"

"Of all three of you?" Spitting brazenly to the side, Zarbon managed to get his bearings and crossed his arms, braid tousled from the brief scuffle. "What a race. Two giants and a weak little leader!"

This was all he could take. Snarling, Raditz leapt, fist extended as he planned to hit Zarbon back into the wall. However, the other held his ground with relative ease, keeping them trapped against each other with murderous gleams and straining fists.

"He's isn't weak!" Raditz growled out, tail thrashing from side to side as he spat at the green-haired menace. "How dare you?! You know nothing of us!"

"You could be wiped out with a swipe of Frieza's palm!"

Deciding he was likely as good as dead for the insolence, Raditz gave a dark, taunting chuckle, deciding to get the most fun out of his last few seconds of life. "I thought he was _Master _Frieza to you?"

Silence. Expecting to get pummeled, the Saiyan simply gave a daring sneer in Zarbon's face, waiting for the imminent disembodiment.

More silence.

It was at this moment that Raditz caught the tinge of worry in Zarbon's eyes, the slight, momentary darting of golden orbs to rest fleetingly on a cerulean thigh. Following the gaze, the Saiyan winced instinctively at the sight of a dark F scratched into the otherwise perfect flesh. Vegeta had told him briefly about this. Frieza's brand.

Raditz felt an almost unidentifiable pang of something…sympathetic for the other man.

It was only when the Saiyan let his guard down that he felt himself shoved roughly away. Eyes wide, he stared at his superior, sighing heavily. He didn't understand these feelings. He didn't understand anything anymore.

"I'm not giving you the codes," Zarbon said icily, a tone of finality obvious in his smooth tone. With that, he turned away, refusing to look the other in the eye. "Now get out before I beat you to a bloody pulp and turn you over to Lord Frieza."

Defeated in more ways than one, Raditz hung his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

--

(1 day later)

Vegeta woke up slowly, having pretty much cried himself to sleep with tears of frustration. He didn't think he could endure this life anymore. The incredible stress, the servitude, the taunting and the secrecy. What he and Raditz had done together only served to add to the confusion. Where was this supposed to go now? The sex had triggered something inside him that he wasn't sure he liked: a sense of need, of…desire for Raditz's company. He had never been a social creature, but these feelings seemed to be something different.

He wanted to be with Raditz not for friendship of idle conversation, but just to…be around him. He liked that.

However, his guard had told him a few days prior, with an obvious air of despair, that they wouldn't be able to have intercourse anytime soon. Despite this, he had reassured Vegeta that they would do it again. While Raditz hadn't said anything further, Vegeta remembered seeing a spark of something in his eyes, as if he had a plan. The Prince couldn't imagine what that idea could be, but his hormones weren't happy with the forced chastity. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

It was at this moment that Vegeta heard the door open and looked up from his curled place in bed, praying to every god he knew of that he wouldn't be made to get up and answer for the mess he had unleashed upon the dining area earlier. As if in answer to his prayers, Raditz came walking in through the door, looking rather defeated.

"Raditz," he said simply by way of greeting, watching the taller Saiyan lean back against the nearest wall. He let his eyes wander over the strong biceps and corded neck, staring dreamily into the dark eyes. A growl of need started up in his throat, last remaining vestiges of heat awakening in his loins. He couldn't take this waiting anymore. All of a sudden, he needed that sensation he had felt the week before, when he had shivered and cried out for more in Raditz' arms. With a pounce and a snarl, Vegeta launched himself from the bed to the other side of the room, blood rushing to his cheeks. Raditz was going to make good on his promise. He would make sure of it.

"Nnngh," he groaned, burying his face into the firm chest. He used his teeth to take off his gloves, hands sliding into the silky mane and tugging needily at the dark strands. Completely overwhelmed by lust, he growled and wrapped himself around the larger form, rubbing and nuzzling at every possible place on Raditz he could reach.

Confused as to why the other wasn't reciprocating his advances, he purred even louder in beckoning and rocked his swelling organs against the bare thigh, tongue flicking at the brawny shoulder. A wave of bliss, of trust came over the Saiyan Prince, leaving his body relaxed and openly hungry for satisfaction. He didn't know when he had ever felt so complete as when he was with Raditz, allowed to make the noises he wished and look shamelessly into his guard's eyes. He-

"…no."

It took Vegeta a few moments to fully comprehend the words until an equal shocking shove dislodged him from his place against Raditz' body.

"I-We can't do that, Vegeta. Not yet," Raditz shook his head firmly, face a picture of despair. "It isn't safe. Frieza…he came back while you were asleep."

Vegeta stared at Raditz, trying to get this information through his head. Frieza was back? But he was supposed to be gone for another full day. Unless Vegeta had somehow managed to sleep two days instead of one…

"He came back early," Raditz answered, seemingly understanding Vegeta's confusion. "I-I know I promised we would do that again, Vegeta. But we can't do it now. Having Frieza on board while it goes on is too much of a risk.

Thinking this over through his lusty, still foggy mind, Vegeta took a few more moments to comprehend, lips twisting into a snarl once the message hit home. It wasn't fair. That fucking lizard freak had said he would be gone for another day, and he needed sex right now. He couldn't wait. Growling, Vegeta affixed Raditz with a glare, inwardly hoping that this was some sort of a cruel joke that would end with his carnal urges being satisfied.

Obviously remorseful, Raditz made his way over and put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "I'm sorry," he sighed, trying to calm his needy Prince down. "Another time, I-"

"Don't touch me!"

Vegeta tore from Raditz' grip, growling menacingly when the guard stopped in his tracks. "You promised me, Raditz! How dare you refuse me! Don't you understand that we might never have the chance again?!"

The bulky Saiyan blinked, sighing. "Do I understand? I understand that Frieza's come back a day earlier than planned, Vegeta! Don't YOU understand what will happen if he catches us?"

Raditz took a deep breath, pulling his Prince close, running a strong hand over Vegeta's naked chest. "Come now, Ouji-sama. There will be time; I will make sure of it. I promise."

Vegeta relaxed into the warm embrace, putting his trust completely in the larger warrior, nuzzling the broad chest. He began to purr as his tail was gently stroked, sleep overtaking any intelligent thought. There would be time…

--

Any devoted readers catch that that part above was one of Veggie's flashbacks from _Letting Go_? OwO


	9. Inside

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: I can basically hear everyone mentally telling me that last chapter was boring ^^; Meh, that was my fault. I didn't get the parts of the plot done that I wanted to. But have no fear! I've laid out the rest of the story and planned it, so you'll get healthy helpings of drama.

To clear a couple things up, this fic isn't supposed to be AU, but if there are a few teeny minute details that conflict with what is actually seen in the series, they're a result of my own mistakes. Thanks.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 9- Inside**

When Vegeta woke up a couple hours later, it finally hit him that he had never felt so incredibly exhausted in his entire life. Even when his heat had been at its worst, he had managed to stay awake and to go on missions, to destroy all the life forms on a planet and eat the remains afterwards. But now, for seemingly no reason, he had taken up a day and a half just sleeping.

Moving slightly, the Prince realized that he was still in Raditz' arms, in the same position in which he had fallen asleep. Mouth curving into a rare smile at the fact that his guard had stayed with him, Vegeta reluctantly wiggled out of the grip and got to his feet. His eyes went wide and his stomach churned, blood rushing into his face. Unexpectedly overcome with sudden nausea, Vegeta clapped a hand over his mouth and staggered into the adjoined washroom, hurling his guts into the toilet.

The little Saiyan sputtered, body shaking and going pale as he curled up on the cold floors. He groaned, a hand held to his taut stomach. Where had that come from? He had felt perfectly fine the night before…

Queasiness bubbling in his gut, Vegeta threw his head forward again, coughing out the vile stomach acid.

"Are you all right?"

Groaning in fuzzy recognition, Vegeta forced his head up and looked up at a concerned Raditz, trying to look less sick than he felt. "F-fine…"

Apparently unconvinced, Raditz snatched a cheap plastic cup from the metal cabinet and filled it with water, bending down. He cradled Vegeta's head with one hand and tipped the cool liquid down his throat, taking care not to spill it.

Vegeta shivered as he was held, eyelids fluttering. He was getting more and more used to this sort of intimate touch from Raditz, even though he would have gone ballistic if it were administered by anyone else. Even Nappa, who was just as loyal to his Prince, was rarely there for him. Frieza liked to send the behemoth alone on missions, knowing full well that he was neither bright nor strong enough to escape or pose much of a threat.

"Nngh," the Prince groaned out, taking a few moments before forcing himself shakily to his feet. Raditz still looked at him worriedly, which was understandable. Saiyans very rarely got ill in such a way.

Concerned all the more by this knowledge, Vegeta looked down at his feet, all his energy focused on staying upright.

"Maybe we should get you to the tanks," Raditz suggested, putting an arm around Vegeta and supporting his weight. Even as he held the Prince, Vegeta could feel the hesitance of his touch. Raditz still felt guilty for the night before, and they both knew it.

Vegeta winced, that same feeling rising up inside his chest.

"I've slept enough," he defied the suggestion and slipped out of the hold, sitting himself down on the bed. Sighing, he allowed his head to fall into his hands, too exhausted and overwhelmed to care that Raditz saw his weakness. "…Frieza doesn't have a mission set for us already, does he?"

A shake of the head sent relief flowing into Vegeta's head. Surprised that he didn't want to go on a mission (usually getting out of this hellhole was what the Prince most looked forward to), the smaller Saiyan stood up and walked over to Raditz, not sure what exactly had possessed him to do so. He…didn't want this life to go on. He just wanted to lay in bed with Raditz forever, in his arms. He was tired of fighting.

He was tired.

Not sure how to vocalize this, Vegeta simply got on his toes and pressed his lips gently against the corner of Raditz' mouth, reciprocating the gesture that the other sometimes used on him. With a gulp, he righted himself and simply stared into the shocked visage, blinking slowly.

Vegeta got no further warning.

"Fuck this!"

A snarl was heard and the Prince found himself pinned to the carpet, head spinning and limbs splayed out. It took a few moments for it to register that there were hands all over him, gripping at what pale flesh they could reach. A hot tongue lapped at his neck, strands of dark mane falling over his cheeks and neck.

"R-Raditz!" Vegeta finally managed to exclaim, not sure what exactly was possessing his Saiyan guard. Squirming, he tried to push away from the grasp, only to find himself pinned. Now more frightened than anything, he narrowed his eyes and looked up at the larger man, tail puffing out on the carpet beside him. "What are you doing?!"

Staring through lidded eyes, Raditz leaned in as close as he could possibly get and locked their eyes, stroking a hand through Vegeta's hair. "I can't take it anymore," he whispered with a soft growl, tongue trailing suggestively over his fangs that gleamed in the low light. Ducking his head, he nipped at Vegeta's shoulder blade, letting out a purr at the way the young flesh quaked.

"You still want it?"

Vegeta shivered, groin already beginning to throb and twitch with heat from the proximity of their bodies. This wasn't safe, and they both knew it. But neither could continue on without that sensation anymore, that straining spike of hot, scalding bliss. The Prince could feel their chests heaving against one another, could smell the hot sweat from Raditz' palm against his scalp.

Raising a trembling hand, Vegeta gripped onto Raditz' back, having a vague idea of what was going to happen.

This sort of validation having been exactly what Raditz wanted, the taller Saiyan snarled and brought Vegeta's naked legs up around his waist, tearing off his lower garments. Leaving the heat of the Prince's body for a moment, Raditz tossed his armor piece to the side as well, leaning back in once he was equally naked.

Trembling as he felt his need press against the larger abdomen, Vegeta clung on with all his might, lips brushing softly against Raditz' ear. "Will it be…as good as last time?" he choked out in desire and curiosity, only half aware that was speaking his thoughts aloud.

Raditz breathed onto the young, clear neck, tail curling to tenderly squeeze Vegeta's own furry appendage. "Even better."

All conversation was lost to screams and yelps of pleasure.

--

"I think I've waited long enough…"

Tapping a dark nail against the glass of his desk, Frieza mused quietly to himself, hardly even noticing the two guards stationed at the entrance of his quarters. He looked up with deep red eyes, legs crossed primly in his seat. "…to brand the monkeys as my own, hmm?"

Realizing after a moment that the Ice Lord was looking for a response, the heftier guard nodded eagerly, fat pink head bobbing up and down in affirmation. "Oh, yes, my Lord. Most definitely. I'm sure you'll have quite a bit of fun." Fat purple lips twisted into a grizzly smirk. "The filthy things need to be put in their place.

Zarbon remained silent, golden eyes directed at his feet.

"If I were to brand them now, I believe that Vegeta would pose the most…struggle." Sighing, Frieza let his tail slither out from behind and tapped the tip of the glass with it, thin black lips curling into a half smile. "All the more reason I-"

"AHHHH!"

All conversation was stopped when a perfectly audible shout came echoing from down the nearby hall.

"…what was that?" Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Frieza uncrossed his legs and got to his three-toed feet, making a sound of disgust when another, more easily identifiable noise made its way to his ears. He growled, pointing a finger at his fat servant. "You, Dodoria. Go get those disgusting monkeys and bring them to me. That big buffoon Nappa can wait until he's back from his mission; I want those two in my office NOW."

A hiss was all it took to send the faithful guard tripping over his portly legs in an effort to carry out the demand.

"And Zarbon…I would ask you to assist as well, but I daresay one is enough for such a weak pair." Silence, followed by a bit of offended confusion in Frieza's tone. "…hmm?"

With a stiff nod, Zarbon murmured a "Yes, my Lord," hand brushing momentarily over the brand on his leg.

--

"Mmmm, Raditz." The Prince ran a gloved hand through his lover's long mane, comforted by the strong arms that held him against the large, naked body beneath. A trilling purr burst forth from his throat and he mumbled incoherently, the guard's broad chest rumbling in answer as a calloused palm stroked his side.

"Well, my Prince," Raditz addressed him suggestively, pleasant lethargy thickening the already gruff voice. "What do you say? Up for another rou-" His question was cut short when Vegeta's lips latched frantically onto his own, caressing his mouth hungrily.

Vegeta was in bliss. It had seemed weeks since he had had the opportunity to feel such pleasure, to revel in such warmth, to lay in strong arms with no fear of punishment or pain. The cold, sterile atmosphere of the room in which they now resided did nothing to quell the passion between their hearts, the growing heat between their bodies. Sighing, he gripped his lover's broad shoulders, licking insistently at Raditz' lower lip when an unexpected spike of ki stole any chance of further pleasure away.

Pulling back from the kiss, Vegeta shook his head slowly in denial, tears immediately beginning to well up. Gulping, he forced himself to stare down at his guard, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to reveal the truth even he wasn't prepared to believe. Twin tears trailed down both sides of his face.

Raditz grabbed his forearms gently, a look of confusion blossoming over his features. "What-what's wrong?" he asked, shaking Vegeta lightly. "What is it? Have I hurt you?" The usually rough tone was tinted with concern.

The Prince struggled to keep his composure, lashes fluttering on flushed cheeks as he shook his head once more. 'Not Raditz…', he pleaded silently, far too devastated to be vexed by his own weakness. 'He has taken everything…he can't take Raditz away too…'

Suddenly, Vegeta became aware that his body was being shaken and he looked down into his lover's face, staring upon his only source of sanity and comfort for what he knew would be the last time. He memorized every feature of Raditz' visage, the sparkling black eyes, the sharp nose, the soft lips. Vegeta stored the precious sight away, unconsciously clinging to the object of his adoration as he wiped one of the tears away. A telling gasp escaped his lover's open mouth and he shuddered.

Raditz knew. He knew what was coming.

The couple clung to each other for dear life as the door swung open, cold laughter echoing throughout the tiny room.

--

Another flashback :D


	10. In the Shadows

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Almost to the end, folks.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 10- In the Shadows**

"Well, well. And what do we have here?"

Fat purple lips twisted into a grin as Dodoria stared at the lovers, a thick chuckle burbling up in his throat. "Surprise, surprise. I hate to interrupt your fuck, but Master Frieza would rather not have two monkeys soiling the floors of his ship."

Raditz stared in horror, body truly quaking for the first time since he could remember. They were caught, and all because he couldn't restrain himself.

It was all his fault.

Feeling Vegeta tremble softly in his arms, the taller Saiyan embraced his naked companion as if to never let him go, stomach weighed down with a mixture of intense fear and guilt. What was going to happen now? Would they be tortured, killed even? What if-

Two other guards darted into the room before Raditz could finish his thought, boots clattering urgently on the floor.

"You take the big one," a voice snarled, and the larger Saiyan felt himself grabbed up from behind, twisting and writhing in the grasp. Again, before a reaction was possible, a knee rocketed hard into his gut and he shouted in agony, blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Whilst Raditz was weakened, the second guard wasted no time in yanking a whimpering Saiyan Prince from his hands, forcing Vegeta's arms behind his back and cuffing his wrists together.

Raditz gasped, spitting red saliva in outrage. "Y-you let him go!"

"Shut up!" This time, a fist had embedded itself in his eye and his arms were tied, shaking with his cry of pain. Struggling further in terror as he felt the unnamed guard begin to drag him out of the room, Raditz fought as hard as he could against the stronger hands, tail puffed in outrage.

"You let him go!!" he commanded shakily, snarling and growling and trying desperately to tear from the grip. The other guard backhanded Vegeta across the face and Raditz let out a bellowed shout of anger, livid. "FUCK OFF! How dare you!"

A second fist hit his side relentlessly, but Raditz continued to struggle. "Take the little one to Lord Frieza," a voice near his ear yelled to the guard opposite, who replied with a nod of the head. "I'll lock this one up for the moment. See if Frieza wants him alive or ejected."

Trembling, Raditz shook his head, fingers quaking with the effort it took to continue struggling. Ejected. They planned to send him off into the recesses of space without supplies. It was how most unwanted recruits were gotten rid of.

However, this wasn't what disturbed him most.

Vegeta was being brought to Frieza.

"Kill me instead!!" He shouted, voice cracking enough for his intended command to sound a plea. "Do it! Take me to that bastard Frieza! Leave Vegeta out of this!"

At this moment, the second guard brought an unusually limp Vegeta through the doorway, giving Raditz only a fraction of time to look at his royal Prince's face. His eyes were almost closed, and tears sparkled in the corners, streaming slowly down his cheeks. A moment passed as they looked at each other, Vegeta with a half pleading, half resigned expression. Raditz felt his heart stop, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"I-"

Raditz' words were prematurely cut when a hard pressure was exerted on the back of his neck, tingles shooting up through his spine. Nothing mattered anymore but Vegeta. He knew what he was feeling now.

As he drifted quickly into forced unconsciousness, his mind carried on with the words his lips had almost forgotten.

~I love you. I love you. I love you.~

--

"I suppose you're wondering why I chose to wait to brand you, aren't you my little monkey Prince?"

Head forcibly bowed, Vegeta trembled in his kneeling position, body quaking on the cold floors of Frieza's quarters. He said nothing, holding back a sob. Raditz had promised to get him out of this godforsaken place.

"Aren't you? You will speak when spoken to."

The icy voice instilled enough dread into the small Saiyan that he was forced to cave.

"Y-yes, my Lord," he nodded, not yet daring to raise his eyes. Teeth nearly biting a whole through his lip, Vegeta moved to hug his body with his arms, fingers tightening around his biceps. What was going to happen to him now? Would he ever see Raditz again, or would they send him off into the endless vacuum of space where he would never be seen again?

He whimpered, heart throbbing inside his chest.

"No need to cry. That part will be quick and painless." A cold hand slid over Vegeta's cheek, black nails tracing the fine, almost unnoticeable lines in the young skin. "However, as for your question, I suppose the best explanation would be that…I enjoy having my dessert last."

Heart thumping loud enough for Vegeta to hear it, the small Prince lost his look of blind subservience and snapped his head up, dark eyes enormous. This…couldn't be happening. Raditz' words echoed through his mind.

'_You idiot! He's going to rape you! He's going to tear you apart from the inside and leave you bloody the way he did to your father!'_

His father…

Feeling as if someone had just gave him a swift, punishing punch to the gut, Vegeta flinched noticeably and stared straight ahead from his kneeling position, eyes wide in horror as he stared straight at the Ice Lord's legs. He choked, trying to find his voice.

"Wh-"

"Restrain him."

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Vegeta found himself yanked back harshly against a fat form, restrained underneath his arms my pudgy maroon fingers. Squealing, he thrashed desperately in the hold, now aware of what was going to happen to him.

Frieza was going to…to…

"AHHH!"

"Shut up." Dodoria's voice was only a whisper in the back of his mind. Screaming out and squinting his eyes shut as he felt the servant behind him begin to carry his body, Vegeta shuddered and tried to pry himself from the grip, clawing and biting desperately at all the flesh he could possibly reach. "L-let me go!!" He pleaded, desperately attempting to keep the fire in his voice. He failed the moment he began to sob, lip trembling as his Lord extended a pale hand and took his chin gently into white fingers.

Vegeta sniffled, body quaking violently as Frieza's free hand began to slide down over his still unclothed form. Black lips parted before his eyes, and he turned his head away, gagging as a chilly maroon tongue traced its slimy way over the heated flesh of his cheek.

"No need to fret," the cold voice reassured, a black fingernail scraping its way up Vegeta's inner thigh. "This needed to happen sooner or later. You are about to officially become one of mine."

Momentary silence, followed by the shuddering scrape of Frieza's nail breaking his flesh.

"Mmmph!" Mouth covered, Vegeta could only cry and whine in pain as the brand was carved into his young flesh. His tail trembled and went limp behind him, full-body shudders wracking his petite frame.

"Now, now. It was the inevitable. More is coming, my pet."

Vegeta tightened his legs, overpowered by hopelessness as he felt the whip-like tail began to creep up his leg.

There was no escape now.

Chest heaving as he tried to escape the sensations, Vegeta simply submitted to the soft, taunting words, tears trickling nonstop from squinted eyes.

--

(1 week later)

"LET ME OUT YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Raditz smashed violently at the bars, paying no heed to the bruising and bloody cuts that had found their way over his arms and legs. He gritted his teeth and tried again, slamming his full weight into the side of his cell before stopping momentarily to take a breath. He groaned, glaring at the bars as if to move them with his mind. This seemed hopeless.

It had been days since he and Vegeta were separated, and the whole thing was taking a severe toll on his mental and physical health. He had refused food, and only ingested the amount of water needed to remain conscious and fighting. On one occasion, to curb his frustrations, he had resorted to a quick, sad bout of masturbation, which had left him feeling even more guilty and pent up than before.

Giving a few halfhearted punches at the unyielding metal, Raditz groaned and retired to the corner of his cell, plopping down with an obvious air of despair. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them flow for a moment, eyelids fluttering. He knew what was happening to Vegeta outside these bars; he had heard the screams more than a few times when they got especially loud.

Rape.

Vegeta, his noble young Prince and the center around which his life spun, was having his innocence taken again and again.

Raditz could only hope that he got to him in time to save his life.

Moments later, a shadow passed across his vision and his head snapped up, dark eyes working through the veil of tears to fall upon none other than Frieza's chief pet. Anger surging back with a vengeance, Raditz stood and flung himself against the bars, face inches from the startled guard's.

"What the fuck do I have to do for you to let me out of here?!" He spat in disgust and desperation, hands clenched around the metal poles. "Don't you people have hearts?! How can you just stand there and abide by the fact that Vegeta is being torn apart?! HE'S JUST A KID!"

Zarbon remained tacit, arms at his side and head slightly less upright than usual.

"Answer me! What do you want?! Sex?! Me on my knees begging for your mercy?! Well, here you have it! Just give me five minutes with my Prince then let Frieza do what he wants with me!" Raditz stopped for a moment and panted to get his breath back, choking back further tears. ~I promised I would get him out of here…I promised…~

"Hn, I'm afraid that won't get you what you want." Zarbon's voice was flat, unemotional, but without the usual sparkle of cruelty. A cerulean hand slid into his pocket. "I am indebted to Master Frieza. His orders are law. You're going to have to deal with it." With that sentiment, the servant gave Raditz an evanescent glance and turned away, walking back off to wherever he had come from.

"You bastard! You heartless sack of shit!" Raditz screamed, shaking the bars of his cell. A small clink of metal upon metal was heard, but the Saiyan paid no attention. For minutes, he shouted and pleaded with the departed Zarbon, eventually falling to his knees with starved exhaustion.

That was when he saw it.

Dark eyes met a tiny shimmer of bronze and he gasped, pupils dilating. In naught less than shock, he lunged forward to the end of the cell, mouth agape in shock.

A key sat on the sterile floors mere feet away, shining dimly in the low light.

It took Raditz a few moments to fully comprehend his luck before he let his arm rocket out form between the bars, desperately reaching for the item. His hand closed around it, and he let out an exhausted, disbelieving chuckle, lips twisting into a true grin. He had it.

In his hands was the ticket to freedom.

"That fool!" Tossing his head back, Raditz enjoyed a spiteful, mocking laugh for a moment before forcing himself to his feet, energy rejuvenated by the tangible symbol of hope. Hands once again sliding from between the apertures, he worked the tool into the lock and crept out, breathing a sigh of relief. The smile slid from his face as he looked down the hall, voice silenced. He had to work stealthily, he knew. One glimpse of his freed person and he would be back in the cell with no hope and no Saiyan Prince.

This would be the most important mission of his life.

A hand over his mouth to quiet his erratic breathing, Raditz made his way quickly down the hall, mind set on the quarters of Frieza.

Staring out from an adjoining hallway, Zarbon watched the burly Saiyan with knowing, serious eyes, fingers moving deliberately about in his empty pocket. "Damn monkey," he muttered, making his way off to the empty cell and leaning against the bars with his head down.

"Bastard better be grateful."

--

Le drama! :D


	11. Departure

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: Okay…this is very, very grim. Very. Grim. EW.

Not for the faint of heart.

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 11 - Departure**

Grunting, Raditz turned the hall corner and backed against the wall, chest heaving as he attempted to quiet his ragged breathing. Frieza's quarters were just one more hall down…he hoped he could find his way there somehow without getting caught. He narrowed his eyes.

It was his on-the-spot plan against Frieza's organized elite guards. The odds were obviously on the other side.

_`Great way to comfort yourself, Raditz,_' his mind hissed at him, bringing the color of challenge back into the Saiyan's cheeks. With a sudden surge of courage, he darted through the empty hallway and managed to find himself opposite Frieza's lair. To his surprise, only one guard stood before the chambers: a spotty, purple being whose name Raditz was not familiar with.

Pressing the button on his scouter, the Saiyan exhaled in relief. Six hundred forty. Luckily for him, Frieza didn't seem to be expecting any company.

Staring through the green glass, Raditz raised his own power and sprang out from around the corner, boots making skid marks on the metal flooring as he lunged at Frieza's unexpecting guard. With a simple sweep of his body, he buried his knee into the alien's midsection, elbow moving to pierce through the armor on its plumb-colored back.

Blood sputtered up over his forearm and he sighed, clapping a hand over the fat green lips to quiet the yelps of agony. With one more swing of his hand, he decapitated the being with ease and caught the severed head in his palm, laying the body down as he didn't want falling body parts to make any sounds audible from within the chambers.

With a grunt, he leaned against the wall and looked down at the dead being, only hoping his Prince had suffered a less grim fate.

The question now was…where to go from here? He couldn't simply waltz into the chambers when the Ice Lord was inside; that would be instant suicide which he could not accept simply for the fact he would have no time to save Vegeta from those treacherous claws. If he was given just enough time to get Vegeta on a capsule and away from this hellish place, he would eagerly accept whatever torturous punishment Frieza's twisted mind could conjure up. But the Icejin made no bargains. He never accepted anything less than what he wanted, and that was the problem.

Raditz wrinkled his nose in fury. _'Spoiled brat.' _

Staring at the door with apprehension, Raditz took a step forward and decided he would go for it, hoping he could be quiet enough to slip past Frieza's watchful crimson eyes. His hand grasped the knob, and immediately left it as if burned as the Saiyan froze.

A sound.

Brow furrowed, he turned around and backed up against the wall again, hoping to all the gods he knew of that someone hadn't happened to be coming down the hall at this point. Wouldn't that just be the worst luck? He refused to let some bad luck ruin his chances of saving his-

"Nnnn…"

Going still again at the noise, which was louder this time, Raditz turned and took a few steps away from Frieza's quarters, back still pressed against the wall. Hearing the moan once more- for that, the Saiyan had decided, was what the resonance most resembled- he slid another few feet and winced, feeling something digging into his back and turning around to assault whatever had ruined his pursuit.

A door knob.

Raditz stared at the large, metal door, blinking. He had never encountered this room before. Deciding he might as well investigate, he heard the noise again, eyes widening and heartstrings almost pulling themselves out in anticipation.

No. It couldn't be…

A single, swift pull of the knob revealed his suspicions in gory detail.

His regal, powerful Saiyan Prince was bound naked in the corner of an otherwise empty closet, gagged by gauze and restrained by rope. Blood assaulted Raditz' eyes. Royal blood.

He felt as if he was about to explode with rage and sadness.

Hissing as his senses finally returned to him, Raditz ran into the small area and knelt down, pulling Vegeta to him possessively and moving to undo the knots that bound his wrists behind his back. "Vegeta," he grunted in disbelief and concern, feeling that limp figure lean into him, whimpering and crying out as every jerk of Raditz' hands caused him accidental pain.

Once the knots were undone, Vegeta cried out and tried to reach for his bodyguard, arms shaking and unsteady as if he had forgotten how to use them. He stared up, dark eyes shiny and pouring with tears, reaching up and trying to cup Raditz' face with his palm. However, the movement proved to be too much and he fell, a sobbing heap at the other's feet.

Heart broken, Raditz very gently reached down and lifted Vegeta onto his lap, hugging him as tenderly yet as gingerly as he could. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured, tears gathering in his own eyes. It wasn't okay. None of this was okay.

He wanted Frieza to pay. He wanted to grab the lizard by the head and smash his fist into his face, to feel those proud black lips curl into a grimace of agony. He wanted those crimson eyes to bulge out in pain and terror, to hear the vile, slithery voice calling out for mercy which he would never give.

But he wanted Vegeta too. And Vegeta meant more to him than any revenge ever could.

Hands moving as softly as he could possibly get them, Raditz reached in and undid the gag from the back of Vegeta's head, watching with absolute pity as he coughed and sputtered. Red dripped from Vegeta's lips and to the ground, making brown spots around their bodies.

"R-Rad…"

Raditz' heart swelled. Immediately, he put a finger over Vegeta's lips, silencing him.

"Don't talk, I'm getting you out of here," he promised, not wanting to strain Vegeta's body. With a slow, careful movement, he lifted the Prince into his arms and linked the small hands around his neck, taking a quick glance outside before running for the docking station. As he reached it and found yet another solitary guard (this time one who spotted him), Raditz flung out a leg and tripped the man, stomping his heel down and puncturing the alien's heart.

Hastily, he ran over to his own capsule ship and shakily typed the password into the reading device beside it, wincing at the beep. 'Not Approved for Departure' his ass. He wasn't going to let Frieza's puny system slow him down.

Typing the code in once again, he reached towards the code machine and ripped it from the wall, sparks flying out every which way as Raditz tried to shield Vegeta from them. To his astonishment and relief, the door of the capsule did indeed open slightly, just enough for him to slide his hand in. He pressed the 'open' button from the inside and slide inside with Vegeta limp on his lap, ears perking up at the sounds. A mere glance to the side revealed guards were piling into the room, running for him and his Prince.

Snarling at them, he grabbed the hatch and pulled it shut, slamming his fist into the take-off controller and gripping on tightly as he felt the ship slide out from the chute and into the dark recesses of space.

Panting in relief that finally they were away, Raditz quickly got to fiddling with the control panel. He knew Frieza's goons would be right on their tails if they didn't get going, and he didn't want Vegeta and himself to end up in the middle of nowhere. A plan sprang to mind and he pressed the green button on the roof of the ship, wracking his brain as he desperately tried to recall the model number of Nappa's ship.

"2….24601!" He concluded and slammed down the 'confirm' button, stomach turning as the ship turned around and switched directions.

Panting as it seemed the henchmen had been unable to follow, Raditz let out an exhausted, victorious smile. He had done it. They had escaped, and were now heading for the location of the only other remaining member of their race.

He bit his lip. Now to take care of his Prince.

With gentle quickness, Raditz yanked the life support system from the above hatch and placed the strap over Vegeta's head and face, flipping a switch to start the oxygen flow and breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Vegeta's chest begin to rise and fall smoothly. Lifting a hand, he gently stroked Vegeta's hair with his fingers, murmuring into his ear.

"It's all right. We're free," he promised, watching those dark eyes flutter open just enough to show a gleam of recognition and understanding. Raditz smiled again, unable to believe he had done it. "We're going to go get Nappa and then we're going to leave. We'll find a planet, a wonderful one. Frieza is gone. I will never let him touch you again."

At the moment, Raditz' mind didn't care that that was an unrealistic expectation. Frieza was all powerful. If anyone could find them, it was the Ice Lord himself.

But he vowed he would never let Vegeta be scarred again.

Feeling a stirring in his arms, Raditz looked down just in time to see Vegeta removing his oxygen mask, turning around and looking deliberately at Raditz before the larger Saiyan could protest.

"H-he…" He tried to say, choking on tears as he leaned into the other man.

"H-he said..."

-

_"You look so like your father in this light."_

_Icy cold claws tore the skin on his back to shreds, yanked his tail mercilessly, speared his shoulders. He cried out in pure agony, writhing in the tyrants grasp, yelping as his Master's freezing breath tickled the flesh of his ear. "So, is this all the fight I get, Vegeta?" A clammy tongue licked daintily at his exposed neck, eliciting a shudder from his beaten body. "I see. Why do you struggle no more, my little monkey Prince? I do enjoy hearing you scream." A scaly tail slipped between his throbbing thighs, its tip slashing his lower back. "Well, this will fix that, won't it?" Vegeta screamed…_

-

...and clung to Raditz, whimpering desperately as he tried to explain the torture with broken words. Raditz, horrified at what he was hearing, did his best to calm Vegeta by rocking him, biting his lip when the maneuver didn't seem to be working.

"A-and…he…did something else…" He eventually got out, staring at Raditz as if he was supposed to understand. Having already heard a broken yet understandable description of rape (or an allude to it, anyways), Raditz stared softly at Vegeta. What could Vegeta be unable to say to him? What could be more horrible than being raped?

It was at this moment that Raditz felt shaky fingers grabbing at his hand. Frowning in confusion, he allowed Vegeta to take it, only to gasp as he felt scarred flesh beneath his palm. He looked down and tried not to scream at what he saw, surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

A long, deep cut ran across Vegeta's midsection from one end to the other, clotted by dark crimson scabbing.

Vegeta whimpered, letting Raditz feel with disheartened eyes. "I-I don't…know…wh-what he…" He sniffled, letting his head hang. "F-Frieza…h-he took s-something…out…of me…" Remembering the pain, Vegeta whined and fell into Raditz, hands shaking.

As Raditz gently touched the scarred belly, the larger Saiyan ran his finger over it in confusion before reality hit him, causing his lips to part and his head to swim with his Prince's words.

'_F-Frieza…h-he took s-something…out…of me…'_

A cub. It had to be.

Overcome by shock, Raditz simply held Vegeta as they sped off through space, face pale and heart about to burst.

--

D:


	12. What the Future Holds

**Giving Up**

by **icypinkpop **

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be lots less dragons and many more balls.

Warnings: Slash (Male/Male YAOI GAYNESS :O!1oneone), swearing, rape, blood, crying, sap, irony, extreme angst, Jeice (because I love him), rather sick subjects, despair, grief...not a happy story. It is suggested that the reader keep their tissue box at hand and their mouse on the back button.

Author's note: This is the last chapter, folks! D:

I know. I'm not happy about it either.

This is the part that pretty much ties all the loose ends, and shows how I'm going to tie my story to the actual DBZ timeline. While this fic is meant to recount how Vegeta lived before he first came to earth, _Letting Go_ recounts my version of what happened after DBZ came to an end. If you have any questions, feel free to message me and ask. I'm not perfect, and it's likely I've left something out somewhere or another.

Anyways, thank you for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it, grim as it was (and will continue to be throughout this last installment). On with the finale!

"Text" – Speech.

'_Text'_ – Thoughts.

--

**Chapter 12 – What the Future Holds**

"You escaped?!" Nappa gaped with his mouth full of green meat, staring in shock over the small cooking fire at his long-haired companion. Raditz, sitting with a barely-conscious Vegeta held lovingly in his lap, continued to wrap the bandaging around his bloody torso and thighs.

"What, did I stutter?" he grunted, annoyed that Nappa seemed intent on talking when his Prince was in such desperate need of help. "As far as I know, Frieza's goons don't really have any way of knowing where we are. I incinerated the locator in the ship we took; that should keep him looking. We should be safe…for now."

He cast a glance at Vegeta's exhausted visage, feeling a stab of pain wrack his heart. _'It's okay, Vegeta. I'll keep you safe. He'll never touch you again.'_

Raditz supposed he should be immersed with relief at the fact that all seemed to have gone as planned. The capsule had indeed taken them to the location of Nappa's ship, which just so happened to be a desolate planet by the name of Tyzintum 18. There were enough natives to eat yet too few to pose much of a threat (Raditz had made sure from the moment they had landed that Vegeta got the best bits of meat), and until they heard otherwise, it was to be assumed that Frieza was no longer on their trail.

However, fortunate as all that was, he couldn't honestly be in much of a mood to celebrate.

'_F-Frieza…h-he took s-something…out…of me…'_

Those words echoed over and over again in Raditz' mind, and it was all he could do to keep from glancing once again at the long slash over Vegeta's stomach. He knew it had to have been his baby; he had been around Frieza long enough to learn that icejins reproduced asexually somehow, and while he really didn't want to know the details, it was a bit of a consolation to know that Frieza's tail posed no threat of impregnating his beautiful Prince.

He winced, really wishing his thoughts hadn't taken such a turn. While locked in his cell, he had heard every scream and plea for help, every shriek and cry from down in Frieza's chambers. Raditz knew how much Vegeta had been hurt, and he wanted to pound the lizard into a bloody pulp.

Despite this, he was outmatched, and the most important thing was keeping Vegeta safe.

Raditz felt his blood boil within him as he looked down at his Prince, eyeing the bandaged area where he knew that accursed brand of an 'F' lay carved into Vegeta flesh. An idea popping into his head, he snapped his head up, gazing at Nappa with wide eyes.

"Nappa…" He began, thinking his sudden scheme over inside his head. "We…I know we can't take down Frieza alone, no matter how hard we try. But what if…what if we had another Saiyan?"

Swallowing his food, the behemoth of a Saiyan glanced up over the flames upon which they were roasting their meat, eyes confused. "Another Saiyan? Raditz, you know there's only us left. None of us would stand a chance against him," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe, shaking his head. "Besides, we're away from him now. We should be focusing on making sure we don't get caught again. Isn't that all that matters?"

"No!" Raditz snapped, wincing. He had withheld the details about Vegeta's rape from Nappa, mostly to save his Prince's pride, and it seemed he had forgotten that the source of much of his rage remained unknown to his larger companion. Teeth grit, he silenced momentarily, holding Vegeta gently in his lap.

"I mean…I want to take that bastard down once and for all. You know you want to too, Nappa. It's just a matter of building up our forces, is all."

Nappa snorted. "Build up our forces? With what? Freiza'd clean our clocks."

Still deep in thought, Raditz slipped his green scouter from his face, studying it intently for a moment. "…not necessarily."

"Huh?"

Raditz turned the device on with a click of a switch and scrolled through the menu, moving to the 'Recorded Data' option. Luckily for him, his old scouter hadn't been replaced when he had been enlisted into Frieza's army. It had been checked and returned to him, but he prayed that one detail had been overlooked. A certain detail he had added before he had ever become one of the lizard's recruits.

His breath hitched as he found it: a piece of data he had recorded many years prior to the times when this application was meant to be used only to keep track of which planets he had annihilated.

"Here!" Raditz exclaimed, beckoning Nappa over with an impatient sweep of the hand as he didn't want to risk hurting his Prince with any sudden movements. Holding the scouter out in view, he pointed to the ship identification number he had recorded many years ago. His baby brother's capsule number. 44029.

"My father told me to record this when I was younger," he murmured as he pointed to the number, then bringing it down for the sitting Vegeta to see. "It's…Kakarrot's ship ID number. He was shipped off as a baby to some planet. I barely knew him, but my father said I might need to know where he was one day, just in case…" He trailed off, eyes going wide. Without much warning, he stood and gently supported Vegeta in his arms, knowing the other still had trouble walking due to his injuries. "Hold him, Nappa. I'll be right back."

Seemingly more confused than before, Nappa reached out and took the small Prince into his arms, watching as Raditz darted quickly over to where their own capsules were parked nearby. "I hope you know where you're going with this, because I sure don't," he muttered, shaking his head with the vague implications that he figured his companion might have lost a screw or two on the way to Tyzintum 18.

Squirming down so he could fit, Raditz clicked the 'On' button to put his ship into a low power state, looking up at the screen with his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"All right," he murmured and brought up the Ship Number database, typing in the correct digits he saw reflected in the green glass of his scouter. Making sure not to hit the "depart" button, he watched as a small, succinct profile popped up on screen, listening intently as the voice of the capsule computer sounded out the information.

"Capsule number: 44029," it enunciated. "Registered to: Kakarrot. Species: Saiyan. Ship Location: Earth, Planet 227.408555.09. Estimated Population: 6 Billion."

"Earth," Raditz repeated softly to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. So that was where his little brother had gotten to. Some small, out of the way ball of dust. Unfortunately, there was no real way to determine whether or not Kakarrot was still on the planet; all he could be certain of was that his ship was there, but a true Saiyan would never leave such a thing behind. As far as he knew, Kakarrot had been sent to a different planet altogether as a child, and was now simply carrying on his Saiyan legacy by visiting new planets and abolishing the life he found there as well.

A rare, disbelieving grin spread over his lips. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Nappa!" he called out jubilantly and shut his ship back down, running over to where the larger Saiyan and his Prince were gnawing at their meat. "I did it. I brought up the database; Kakarrot's ship has been located on some planet called Earth."

Surprised, Nappa looked up from his food again, letting the words sink into his brain. "So…you're saying we can get to him? You know his ship code?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he smirked and sat beside them, images of Frieza being thrashed peppered through his mind. "Don't you see what this means? I wouldn't be surprised if that brat was about as strong as I am. We'll bring him back and then go after that bastard together. Frieza will be as good as done against the four of us," he growled, clenching his fist out before him. "I am not letting that freak live after what he has done."

"Raditz…"

Attention stole away by the soft, pained voice, Raditz glanced down to find Vegeta struggling to get to his feet. His anger dissipated within moments and he stood, helping the other up upon his trembling legs. "You shouldn't be standing, my Prince," he murmured, looking down into the youthful face. Vegeta shook his head, staring up into the dark orbs with a tired determination that surprised the long-haired Saiyan to say the least.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Relieved more than anything that Vegeta's spirit seemed to have returned a bit, Raditz bit back his smile and nodded. That was what he wanted to see; the passion and fiery will to live he loved so much in his little Prince made him feel better than he had in the longest time. If only Vegeta knew what a joy he was.

"Of course, forgive me," he nodded, biting his bottom lip. Vegeta, looking far too tired to care much, waved him off before extending a hand towards some bushes. "I-I want to talk. In private."

Raditz blinked in surprise. He would have thought Vegeta would be slightly more jubilant about the discovery of where his brother's ship was; he hated knowing that Frieza once again seemed to have sucked the joy from his royal lover. Also, it was hard to think what Vegeta would want to keep from Nappa, save for information regarding their trysts and the details of exactly what the Icejin had done to him within the walls of his lair.

Not sure what to expect, he nodded and followed the slightly wobbly Prince back behind the clump of dark maroon foliage, gasping as he felt that lithe body nestle itself into his arms.

"Raditz," Vegeta murmured, clinging on softly to the larger's side in a way that tugged at Raditz' heart. "I…don't want you to do that."

The long-maned warrior blinked and gently put an arm around the Prince, not sure what he meant. "Do what?" he asked, breath caught in his chest as those dark, wide eyes moved from their downward gaze to stare up at him.

"I don't want you…to go find your brother," the smaller Saiyan told him, marveling his lover with his decided facial expressions. Raditz couldn't believe what he saw in those eyes; the fire was still there, even after Vegeta had been raped time and time again by the lord of Ice. It seemed nothing could douse his Prince's will to live.

"I want to do it."

Shocked, Raditz tightening his grip slightly on the younger male. "You…want to go find Kakarrot? Bring him back with you?" he asked, trying to make sure Vegeta understood what he was saying. The insistence was in his Prince's eyes, and he immediately knew he should know better than to question the young royal.

"Yes. I want to do it." Vegeta nodded vigorously, eyes narrowed and surprisingly dangerous for a person who could barely hold himself upright. "I am the Prince. He has to listen to me. I want to be the one responsible for bringing Frieza down."

Raditz took a deep breath, not sure how to reply. He knew he should know better than to question Vegeta's decisions, but…he was hurt. Hurt so badly, in fact, that the larger of the two wouldn't have been surprised to see him faint sporadically or begin coughing his insides out without warning. God only knew how badly, how sadistically Frieza had treated him, and he wasn't going to take any chances.

He loved Vegeta more than life itself, and even though it went against everything he knew, he couldn't allow him to make that decision.

Slowly, Raditz shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Vegeta," he murmured, sparing the other's royal title as he knew in private he could dispose with the pleasantries. "I love you too much…I care about you. I can't let you go alone. I'll come with you."

"No!" Seemingly not having expected a fight, the small Prince tore from the grasp, hissing with what appeared to be pain brought on by the sudden movement. "You will not go and neither will Nappa! I want to do this!" His eye twitched, fangs bore in anger. "I'm the Prince. You can't stop me."

Surprised at how defensive Vegeta was getting, Raditz swallowed and tried to take a step forward, only to watch his Prince back up further. "Why do you insist on going alone?" he asked, gazing into the dark eyes and thinking he might know the answer to his own question. Vegeta had been used, taken advantage of so brutally even before the rapes…Frieza had sucked him dry of any authority. Now they were free, and Vegeta probably wanted to use this to his be independent and respected, feared and powerful.

Vegeta wanted to be the Prince he had been crowned as a mere cub, yet had only truly been for five years of his young life.

"…I'm sorry. I can't let you." Sighing heavily, the long-haired Saiyan shook his head again. "I'm not trying to keep you from living your life, Vegeta. You are my Prince and-"

"Then let me be one!" Vegeta shrieked, obviously not caring who heard them by this point. Obviously becoming enraged, he clenched his injured hands beneath torn gloves, hissing at his larger lover. "I can take care of myself, Raditz! You can't stop me! I'm going to do this myself!" He snarled. "I don't need to be watched over like a cub!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Raditz protested, wincing at his own raised tone of voice. Shouting at Vegeta was the last thing he wanted to do, especially because he was so injured. He respected his Prince's identity as a royal, but he loved him more than anything. And allowing him to go on a likely dangerous mission with no available help was something he just couldn't do.

"I can't let you do that, Vegeta. Don't you understand? You could get hurt, even killed!" he tried to stress, reaching out only to have his arms swatted away. "Vegeta, I'm doing this because I love you."

Growling loudly, Vegeta puffed out his tail behind him as a sign of warning to stay back. "If you loved me you would let me go!" he shouted, turning around and gazing at the nearby ships. Eyes narrowed, he made a run for the nearest capsule, only to hiss as his arm was caught by Raditz' hand.

"Vegeta! Stop this! You don't know what you're getting into!"

"I know perfectly well! I've been through Hell and back, Raditz! I don't need you protecting me anymore!" Vegeta tried to pull from the grip, but cried out and stopped moving, tail lashing angrily from side to side as he glared at his guard. Raditz' heart stopped; tears ran down both sides of his Prince's face. From frustration or physical pain, he didn't know, but the larger male wasn't about to let Vegeta get any more injured than he was now.

For all he knew, Earth was filled with vile, powerful creatures that would hurt Vegeta even more. Raditz wasn't about to let that happen.

"I-I just can't, Vegeta. I can't let you," he told him, shaking his head back and forth. It hurt him to hear that his Prince didn't need him anymore, but he knew it wasn't true. If his little love had ever needed compassion and care, it was now.

Vegeta struggled further.

"You…you don't care about me," he spat, leering up at Raditz with the utmost of hatred in his face. "If you cared you would let me go. I need to do this, Raditz. This isn't about you! It's none of your concern!" He hissed, gritting his teeth. "Get out of my face and let me leave!"

Heart hurting, Raditz grunted and narrowed his eyes, not sure what he could do to convince Vegeta that what he planned to do was out of the question. "You aren't going," he said levelly as possible, panting softly. "I will go. You are going to stay here with Nappa, where it's safe. You're in no condition to be doing anything-"

"You don't care!!" Vegeta shrieked again, brow furrowed with a mix of rage and frustration. "You don't! Everything you said to me was a lie! You don't love me! You'd rather have me die some pitiful, useless, low-class piece of trash than as the Prince I am!"

That did it. Anger enflamed, Raditz snarled and tugged Vegeta closer to him. "Don't you dare say that! Don't lie!" he hissed. "I put my life on the line for you! I gave you all of me for fifteen god damned years and this is how I get repaid?!" He snarled, hating the words even as he said them. It wasn't about how many years it had been, or the fact he had given Vegeta his life. That didn't matter.

It just hurt so damn badly to hear Vegeta say he didn't love him.

"You're the one lying to me!" The Prince insisted, tears dripping from his face. "You're a traitor! You won't even let me leave! And I thought you actually gave a damn!"

"Fine!" Letting go of Vegeta, Raditz turned around and stormed off towards his space capsule, sliding inside and glaring up at the other through the glass. "If you want me gone, I'll just go then! Good luck finding somebody who cares about you as much as I do."

With a quick slam of the red button by the capsule door, the hatch closed and Raditz pounded in his little brother's ship ID number, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the ship hover up from its resting place to shoot off into the depths of dark, cold space.

Five minutes passed, in which time the capsule achieved a level flying path. The moment Raditz looked out and saw stars, he knew he had made a mistake.

"I-I can't turn back," he whispered to himself in rage, feeling like an idiot. Once the coordinates were plotted, what was done was done. As soon as the ship had reached stability, he had to wait until his destination was reached to make it turn around.

God, he was such a moron.

Angry at himself, Raditz kicked halfheartedly at the side of his ship, unable to believe the things he had said to his Prince. Never before had he disobeyed him in such a way, but…he supposed it had been for the best. He couldn't have allowed Vegeta to go to Earth alone; at least now, even if his Prince took the other ship and followed, Raditz knew he would be there to protect him.

Silently, the long-haired Saiyan sort of hoped he would. They could take care of the weaker life on the planet together once Vegeta was healed, and then team up with his long-lost little brother.

It would be just like the old days, only without Frieza hovering over their heads.

Wiping a tear from his cheek, Raditz broke out into soft sobs as his ship sailed through the darkness, closing his eyes against the bright stars that passed. Vegeta was like a star. Bright, fiery, never flickering in his pursuits.

Raditz only hoped he didn't fizzle out while he was gone.

He loved Vegeta more than life itself. And he would be back. He promised. They would pretend that stupid little fight had never happened and move on with their lives.

Head in his hands, Raditz leaned against the side of the capsule and cried, wishing he could just take it all back.

--

"Vegeta?" Nappa called, peeking his head through the bushes. He had heard shouting, and the unmistakable loud rush of a ship leaving the planet. He could have even sworn he had felt the grown shake beneath his feet. "Prince Vegeta?"

Worried that the other had left, he tore his way through some more foliage to the clearing where the capsules were, startled to find only one with a small, petite Saiyan Prince leaning against it.

He quickly realized that Raditz must have left for Earth. With a confused expression, Nappa began to approach Vegeta, halting when the shaken look in those royal eyes prevented him from venturing further.

Without a word, Nappa turned around and walked back to the firepit, knowing better than to disturb an upset Prince.

Vegeta, in a world of his own, didn't even notice the bald Saiyan had been there. He simply leaned against the large spaceship, sliding a hand into his pocket and holding out a small white item for his tired eyes to look upon. A capsulated ship he had stolen from Frieza's docking station was inside; he had seen it laying over near the control panel and grabbed it away as Raditz had run him to safety, having had a feeling he might need it in the future.

He sighed. Raditz.

Tears built up in his eyes.

Nothing he had said had been justified. He did love Raditz, and he knew the larger Saiyan loved him back. A dull, throbbing ache settled in his stomach where the wound was, leaving him nauseous and confused. Something about Raditz had been connected to that spot. Something…that was gone now, leaving him feeling empty and hollow.

On the verge of tears, he reached down and put a hand softly to his tummy, wishing he understood.

Pressing down on one side of the capsule, Vegeta tossed it out to the area before him and watched with disinterest as a full-sized ship materialized before him. He could slip inside and follow Raditz if he wanted to, tell him everything he had said was simply a result of frustrated pride and immense physical pain. He just hoped the larger Saiyan would still love him after the cruel words he had spoken.

Perhaps, he decided, it would be best to wait before seeing his lover again.

Raditz would be just fine on Earth, he was certain, and maybe it would benefit them both to have a little time apart. Vegeta would heal while he was away, and his guard would come back to a healthy, rejuvenated Prince.

Despite his tears, Vegeta couldn't help but give a small smile. He could practically envision the day when Raditz returned, could almost taste his lips and feel the way they settled over his mouth. He ached, but he knew his ache would heal.

Raditz would come back, and they would live the life he had dreamed of for so long. Vegeta couldn't wait.

As his eyes fluttered shut, Vegeta leaned his weight against the capsule ship, still imagining the feel of his lover's lips against his own.

Raditz would be back for him.

He knew he would.

--

--

THE END

--

Oh my god it's horrible! D: I can't believe how awful this is.

Of course, fans of the show will understand exactly why this is so grim. Raditz left for Earth, and as a result of his fight with Goku and Piccolo, never made it back to his Prince.

And thus, I suppose that was how Vegeta turned into what we see in the Saiyan Saga. -cries-

Anyways, I can't thank you all enough for reading. If you need a pick-me-up after that ordeal and like a little GxV, I recommend my other fic _Letting Go_. Sure, that's rather angsty too, but it's got a happy ending, unlike this piece of work. -still crying-

Please let me know what you thought of the finale!


End file.
